Neighbors
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: After some troubling times, John and his daughter Elodie move into a home he bought for the two of them. Thanks to Elodie's inquisitive nature, they're introduced to the neighbor, Randy. At first glance he seems like a grumpy man but maybe Elodie, and John's, charm can change that
1. Neighbors 1

**Neighbors**

"What do you think, El?" John asked his 4-year old daughter after finally erecting the canopy of her bed

"I think it looks pretty, daddy, after you put it up right." He was proud of how smart and well-spoken his daughter was but sometimes he wished she'd cut him some slack

"Thank you. Are you hungry? What should we do for dinner?"

"We should go out."

"Any place in particular?"

"No." The little girl said blowing out a breath. "I trust you, daddy." John smiled to himself as he picked his daughter up and carried her down the stairs of their new home. He grabbed his wallet and keys from the kitchen countertop and exited through the front door

 **Don Pollo**

"Can I have the Chop Chop?" John's eyes widened behind his menu

"Elodie, do you really want that or did you just want to say chop chop?"

"Both." He found her requested item on the menu and deemed it an acceptable choice

"Okay. Do you want some mac and cheese?"

"Mmhm." Elodie added while coloring in one of the coloring books John kept in his car for occasions like these. After the duo finished dinner, John drove them back to 3700 Dunlop Street and parked his car in the driveway. He opened the backdoor and caught Elodie as she jumped into his arms

"Please tell me you unbuckled your belt after the car was stopped." John had discovered, purely by accident, that his daughter had learned and was able to buckle and unbuckle herself because of course she could

"I did it when you got out of the car."

"Okay."

"Hello!" The girl yelled as she waved her little arm. The man turned to the side and saw his neighbor who looked caught off guard and grumpy

"Hello." He responded

"Hi." John said. He received a nod of the head before the other man walked off

"He's tall daddy."

"Yes he is."

"And grumpy." John laughed

 **Next Afternoon**

John had done most of the unpacking before bringing Elodie to the house but now was left with the trivial task of hanging pictures and unpacking their knick-knacks. Right now he was measuring and making sure his marks were level before he would hang the framed pictures of his family…mostly of his El

"How come we don't have a pool, daddy?"

"They forgot to give us one, baby."

"The neighbor has one."

"He got lucky."

"Can we get one?"

"Maybe. Which one of these do you like better?" He asked showing two pictures of El from her first year of daycare. It was basically the same but with slightly different poses. He hadn't been able to make up his mind when it came time to purchase so he went with both

"This one. I look more mature."

"You what?"

"That one makes me look like a baby and here I'm a big girl." John took a deep breath

"Go play." When she bounced off he hung the _baby_ picture

Randy had just finished a workout in his home gym when he stopped in his kitchen for a refreshing beverage. Just as he brought the drink to his lips he saw the dark-haired little girl from the evening before sitting at the edge of his pool

"Is she sunning herself?" He asked no one when he noticed that she'd removed her shoes and had her feet in the water. Since she wasn't bothering anyone Randy was going to leave her there and take a shower until he thought about the danger and pool owner liability. He turned back around and walked outside

"Little girl?" Elodie turned and looked up at the man who was even taller in person. She shielded her eyes

"Hi. I'm Elodie."

"Hi Elodie. Does your daddy know you're here?" She shook her head. "Well he might be worried about you."

"Oh yea." She said giving him a big smile and showing off her small, perfectly straight and white teeth. _Dad must be a dentist_ Randy thought

"Let's get you back home then so he's not worried." Without another word, Elodie stood and grabbed her sandals then stuck her hand out. Randy looked at it and wondered what she was doing and then realized. He took her comically small hand into his and off they went

John was in the kitchen preparing lunch for El and himself when he heard the doorbell ring. He wiped his hands and headed to the door

"Oh my God." He said upon opening it. "Elodie!"

"I found her tanning by my pool."

"El," John sighed as he got on his knees and hugged her. "That is so dangerous for a lot of reasons. One: you went to a stranger's house, two: you need supervision around a pool," Randy tried not to laugh as John literally listed off the reasons. "Three: you don't have any sunscreen on, four: something could have happened to you on the way there," He sighed again. "I could go on and on."

"Please don't." Randy muttered

"What?" John asked standing and picking up his daughter

"Hm? I didn't say anything."

"Oh. I'm really sorry about this whole situation. I wanted to meet the neighbors but not like this. My name's John."

"Randy. Can she swim?"

"El, can you swim?"

"No…well not without my swim jacket and armies."

"So that's a no then?" The tall man asked

"It's a no." John added. "Are you ready for lunch, little girl?"

"Yes. Do you want to eat lunch with us, Randy?"

"Don't call him Randy. That's bad manners."

"He called me Elodie!"

"Go sit at the kitchen table." John said putting the girl on her feet. She turned and ran toward the kitchen but stopped short and ran back

"See you later!" She said to the other man before running off again

"I'm sorry. She's a handful."

"I see. You look like you might need some help. Where's her mom?" John scratched the back of his neck before answering

"Her mom walked out on us two years ago."

"Oh my God. I'm sorry. I didn't,"

"It's fine. Seeing as how it's been two years, I've gotten used to people assuming that a little girl has her mom around. It only makes sense."

"I don't mind her calling me Randy." John laughed

"You're an adult, she can't just call you Randy and she knows that. It's about respect."

"So she likes to push boundaries?"

"As a four year old does. Her especially because she knows she's cute and thinks she can get away with murder at times." Randy chuckled

"Elodie is very cute. She's got your eyes."

"Thank God. It would be hard looking at her mom's eyes every day."

"This is true."

"Daddy!"

"Coming El! I have to,"

"Yea, yea…quick question though."

"Shoot."

"Are you a dentist by chance?" John's brow furrowed

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I know she's only four but her teeth," He laughed

"Everyone says that. Are you looking for a dentist?"

"I am actually. You're not just pediatrics are you?"

"No. I don't have a card on my person but I have a practice at the Chevy Chase center…pediatrics and big people teeth."

"Oh, okay. And you're accepting new patients?" He smiled

"Yes."

"Alright. Well thanks. I'll look you up."

"Okay."

"Have a good lunch."

"Will do." John spoke closing the door. He walked to the kitchen and plated their lunch

"Ooh, French fries." The small girl said grabbing a sweet potato fry off her plate and stuffing it in her mouth. John put down a small dish of honey and a cup of chocolate milk for his daughter. "What's this called again?" She asked pointing to her sandwich

"A sandwich?"

"No. This."

"Oh. A croissant."

"Crustant." She attempted to repeat

" _Croissant_."

"Croissant."

"I need to talk to you about what you did today."

"Am I in trouble?" Elodie asked dipping a sweet potato in the honey

"No but it wasn't a good thing what you did. Luckily, Randy was nice and brought you back home. Sometimes little girls and boys wander off and never come back home."

"Why?"

"Because there are some mean people out there. Daddy would be very sad if he didn't get to see you anymore."

"I would be sad too."

"Right and I don't want either of us to be sad. You also could have gotten hurt,"

"I didn't get in the water. I just put my feets in."

"You just put your feet in?!"

"Yea. I took my shoes off." John shook his head

"You were being as safe as you know how but things can happen. From today on, you don't go to any swimming pools without a grown up being with you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes daddy. You said I'm not in trouble but it sure feels like it."

"I want you to draw Mr. Randy a picture to say you're sorry and I'll take it over later, okay?"

"Okay." After lunch El drew the picture which, of course, featured a pool as John cleaned up then he put her down for a nap. He flopped down on the couch when the picture caught his eye. Huffing he stood up, grabbing the drawing, his wallet and keys then left the house

"Don't tell me Elodie's gone AWOL again. I haven't seen her." Randy spoke, opening his front door

"No," John said with a smile. "She's taking a nap right now. I don't know how you feel about kids and their drawings but she made this for you." Randy hated kids but did like little Elodie

"Her R's are backwards." Was his comment. John frowned

"She's four. Cut her some slack. At least she knows what an R is."

"Sorry. I'm not used to kids and," Randy waved his hand about. "Their things. Is that a pool?"

"Yes."

"I accept her apology although it wasn't necessary."

"Oh no. Her cuteness has gotten to you already."

"Huh?"

"She's four and adorable and trespassed on your property…dipping her feet in your pool and she doesn't owe you an apology?" Randy laughed

"I guess it has."

"I also brought you this." John added handing over one of his cards. The taller man rubbed it between his fingers and tested the weight in his hand

"This is nice."

"Thanks."

"Is this gold foil?" Randy asked bringing the card closer to his face and raising his glasses

"It is and wouldn't you actually need your glasses to see that?"

"No. The lens would cast a glare. I needed to see it up close. Where did you get these? I need to update mine."

"Vista Print."

"Really!?"

"Uh-huh. They allow you to choose different paper weights."

"No shit. I'm ordering some tonight."

"Sounds like an interesting Saturday night you're having."

"Man, I do sound lame. Well what are you doing, Mr. Excitement?"

"I have a kid remember? My Saturday night and any other night is about her."

"You can't drop her off somewhere?"

"You have no idea how this kid thing works. My mom would absolutely take her for the evening or even overnight but once you become a parent, you're always a parent. You're not a babysitter and I feel bad dropping her off. Dad guilt."

"That sounds like it sucks to me."

"If you had a child you would understand but I get it. I haven't always been a dad."

"Well I can't be a dad unless I adopt." John's eyes widened

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't know!"

"What?"

"Your – you," John stammered pointing

"Oh! No! That works! That works very well but I'm gay."

"Geez. That makes me feel a lot better."

"That my junk works? Thanks."

"That's not what I meant. Anyway, if you're not busy which I know you're not, I guess after you finish ordering those business cards, you're more than welcome to come over for dinner with El and I. I'm making burgers on the grill. El's request along with corn on the cob."

"Oh, wow. I've lived here for two years and no one has invited me over. Ever. And I know they've had parties because I could hear them."

"You look mean."

"I what?"

"You look like you're mean. Last night Elodie called you grumpy."

"Yea, I do have a less than friendly resting face."

"RBF."

"RBF?"

"Resting bitch face. You've got one…a male version."

"Did you just call me a bitch!?"

"No. No I did not."

"Oh. Okay. Do I need to bring anything?"

"If you'd like. I'm making roasted vegetables, because corn isn't a vegetable, and a potato of some sort although we had sweet potatoes at lunch."

"Let me take care of the potatoes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"We Cena's take our potatoes seriously."

"I got it. What time should I be over?"

"Six."

"Six. Got it. I'll see you guys then."

"See ya." Randy shut the door and chuckled at the picture in his hands. On the way back to his office he stopped in the kitchen and used one of the two magnets on his fridge to hang the portrait

 **Later**

"Daddy I put my toys away like you said."

"Okay."

"Can I help you?"

"Sure. Hold your arms out like this." The girl did exactly that and John placed three plates in her arms. "Is that too heavy?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Daddy!" Elodie squealed with a giggle

"Take them outside for me please." The man said then opened the back door for his daughter. He made sure she didn't drop the plates and turned away. He was removing the vegetables from the oven when the doorbell rang

"Hey."

"Hey. The potatoes and I are here."

"Very funny. Come on in." Randy stepped inside the house and took in his surroundings. The interior wasn't at all what he expected. He hadn't been to many houses where children resided but normally there were toys all over and things haphazardly strewn about but not here. He could assume that it was because they'd just moved in though

"Daddy I," Elodie froze. "Hi Mr. Randy!"

"Hi Elodie."

"My daddy cooks good so dinner will be good."

"Did you tell her to say that?"

"No I didn't tell her to say that."

….

Oh, you're still here." John said upon seeing Randy in the kitchen

"Yea, I sat outside for a while then decided to start cleaning up. I didn't just want to leave things a mess."

"Thank you. Did you bring everything inside?"

"Yea. El's sleeping?"

"Finally after a bath with lavender soap and ten bedtime stories."

"What does lavender do?"

"It's soothing. Works for adults too."

"Noted. Does she know her mom isn't coming back?" John turned his head sharply. "I'm sorry. I can be really blunt and that didn't sound bad until I said it."

"You must be a lawyer or something."

"I'm an attorney."

"Mmhm. And to answer your question, when her mom left, El was only two – barely – so she hardly remembers her. She used to ask me about her when she started daycare last year and saw the moms there but now she doesn't. El," John thumbed away the tears in his eyes. "El is smart and she knows that she doesn't have a mom here. Sorry." He said wiping his face

"No, no – please don't apologize. This is real life and those are your emotions and don't say sorry for that. I really shouldn't have asked."

"You would have eventually."

"…yea, you're right." The men laughed

"Alright, enough sap, let's get this stuff cleaned up so I can have a glass of wine and pass out."

"I see you've got quite the collection in that wine fridge over there."

"I wish I could say that's a collection but I intend to drink all of it."

"All of it?"

"Every last drop."

"Have you been to the wine bars around here? I mean, if you like wine as much as it seems."

"No."

"Are you from around here?"

"Maryland you mean? Yes, just not here. I usually just drink in my room with the door shut." Randy laughed loudly then covered his mouth. "You're not going to wake her."

"That is just about the saddest thing."

"Oh, like you ordering business cards on a Saturday night?"

"Exactly like that."

 **A Month Later**

 **Perfect Smiles Dental**

Randy walked into the large office and straight to the reception desk

"Hi. How can I help you today?" The woman said with a southern drawl. He hadn't expected that

"I'm Randy Orton and I have an appointment for 11."

"Alright." She responded zooming her chair across the floor. The woman zoomed back with a folder in her hand. "I know you filled out your paperwork online but we have just one more for you. Also, I need a copy of your drivers' license and insurance card." Randy handed over his identification then sat down to fill out the sheet. By the time he completed it, Wheels had copied his information and returned it to him. A minute or so later he was called to the back

"Have you come today for anything specific?"

"No. I needed a new dentist so I'm in for a check-up."

"Okay. So no pain?" London the hygienist asked

"Nope."

"Alright. We'll be with you in a moment." Randy nodded and relaxed as much as he was able given the fact he hated the dentist. Always had. In a moments time the door opened and in walked John

"You're going to be my dentist?"

"Not if you request another but let me tell you, you only got in today because I was the first with an opening in their schedule."

"Ah, shit. You'll do."

"Thanks. Says here you just need a check-up."

"Mmhm."

"No pain in any of your teeth?"

"No."

"Not even on the left side?"

"What?"

"Well I noticed that you chew mostly on your right side. Could be habit or you could be avoiding the other side."

"Must be habit."

"Oh, right." John replied snapping on a pair of gloves. "Don't be nervous." He added tilting the chair back

"Who says I'm nervous?"

"I'm sorry. You're sweating so I assumed as much."

"Put the chair back up." He did and Randy removed the jacket to his tailored suit

"Yea, that should do it."

"This place is huge. I got lost coming in."

"Oh? They didn't tell you we were on the fourth floor when you made the appointment?"

"No. I went to pediatrics first. Do you work there too?"

"Mmhm. I should since I own all three."

"You what?"

"Sweet Tooth Pediatrics on third, Perfect Smile which is where you are now and Bright Orthodontics on the fifth. I've got Elodie covered for as long as she has teeth." Randy burst out laughing

"I don't know much about kids and parenting but I can say, for sure, without any doubt that you love that little girl with everything you have."

"That I do. You ready?" John asked already having lowered the chair

"I guess." John went in with the mouth mirror and explorer. He poked at the man's teeth which seemed to be in good shape with minimal build-up but then he needed to satisfy his curiosity. He moved over to the left side and gave the first back molar a poke. Nothing. The second and still nothing. He gave the third a poke and saw his patient tense so he stopped but Randy didn't say anything so he poked again

"Ahhgh!" John pulled his mask down

"Now why did you lie to me? You had to know I'd find it."

"I hate the dentist." He gasped

"I didn't give you this cavity. How long has it been bothering you?"

"You mean since you poked the shit out of it,"

"No. That is not what I mean."

"A few months."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Oh please."

"Do you want me to fill it now?"

"No."

"You can't keep putting this off. Let me finish the exam so I can see if there are others."

"I think we're good." John pulled his mask back up

"Open." Reluctantly the tall man did and when John poked the fourth tooth he tensed again. "Oh! Two…make that three. You have two on one tooth."

"Yourg ull uf hit." John continued on and when the initial exam was over he pulled his mask down again

"What did you say?"

"I said you're full of shit."

"Why would I make that up? I don't get paid by the cavity. Should we fill them now or later?"

"How much do dentures cost? I say we pull them."

"They're expensive and in your case completely unnecessary. You have a beautiful natural set of teeth right here. Soo…now or later?" Randy sat there contemplating before saying

"Let me call my office to make sure I'm free the rest of the afternoon. If I am we can do it today and then I'm going home and eating ice cream."

"As your dentist I don't recommend that." John removed his gloves. "I'll step out and give you a minute." He added pumping sanitizer in one hand and opening the door with the other. "London?"

"Yes?"

"Can you go in there and set me up? Cleaning and cavities."

"Yep."


	2. Neighbors 2

**Later**

After work, John picked Elodie up at her summer daycare which also had day camp activities to keep her busy and stimulated. They stopped at the grocery store for that night's dinner and El's bag lunches John insisted on packing. At home he made the girl change her clothes and play while he prepared dinner. For a father daughter treat, the twosome made a large batch of soft and gooey chocolate chip cookies

"You ready, El?"

"Yup!" They left the house and walked over to their grumpy neighbor's house. Randy answered the door and almost smiled. John could tell. "We brought you cookies, Mr. Randy."

"You did?"

"Uh-huh."

"Am I allowed to have cookies?"

"Sure. You can eat what you want. I filled your teeth with composite which immediately hardened under that light, not that old silver amalgam." Randy took the covered plate

"Where did you get them?"

"Me and daddy baked."

"That was very nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I hope you enjoy those and that my peace offering worked." Randy narrowed his eyes

"I suppose."

"Oh good. Enjoy."

"Daddy." Elodie said with her arms raised. John picked her up and carried them home

 **Weeks Later**

That morning Elodie had woken up and slowly made her way downstairs taking the steps one at a time then found her way into John's room. She attempted to climb onto his bed but it was just too high so she pulled at the blankets

"Daddy, wake up."

"What's the matter, El?"

"Nothing. It's morning and I get to go swim today." John groaned as he picked the girl up and plopped her on the bed

"We're not going right now, baby."

"When can we go?"

"When daddy gets more sleep."

"But it's 12:30 already."

"What!?" He shot up and grabbed his phone checking the time. "El…it's only 8." She shrugged

"I can't tell time."

"No, you can't." He commented pulling her into his arms. Elodie cuddled against her dad's chest and just as John was about to fall into a deep sleep, El spoke up

"Can I watch TV?" Taking a deep breath John reached for the remote and turned the television on. Realizing that there was no way he'd get anymore sleep, John threw the blankets back and left the bed. Before stepping into the en suite bathroom he saw Elodie nice and comfortable in his bed and laughed to himself

….

John was outside loading El's bag and things into his car when Randy jogged by. They waved to each other then the taller man back tracked

"You're actually outside today. Odd for your Saturday." John said once the other man had pulled an earbud out

"Had to get my run in before it got too hot. I'll be going in shortly."

"Working today?"

"Of course."

"You work too hard or maybe you don't and that's why you work so much. Work smarter, not harder."

"How are you just going to sum up my work ethic because I also work on a Saturday?"

"I mean I could be wrong."

"You are wrong thank you very much." John laughed

"I'm messing with you. I saw the write up about you in the paper. Congratulations."

"You're a thorn."

"Elodie starts her swimming lessons today. You should come and cheer her on."

"That's cool…and a relief. I find myself checking the backyard whenever it's in my line of sight just to make sure she isn't back there."

"I appreciate that but she listens well. Generally when I tell her not to do something, she won't do it again. Hopefully that lasts well into her teenage years. I'm going to tell her not to date and that boys are bad except daddy."

"Good luck with that."

"With what? Her not dating or convincing her that boys are bad?"

"Both."

"A man can try." John said closing the back of his Range Rover. "And I will." Randy laughed

"Text me the address and time."

"Alright." He jogged the short distance to his house while John walked into his. "Are you finished with your snack, Elodie?"

"Not all my strawberries." John popped the few extra berries in his mouth. "Daddy!" Elodie whined

"What?"

"You ate my strawberries!"

"We have more. It'll be fine." She started to pout. "Elodie Sophia, you better cut it out. There are plenty of strawberries left in the refrigerator. Do you want to go swimming or to time out because you're cranky?"

"I want to swim." She muttered

"Then let's go put your bathing suit on."

 **Goldfish Swim School**

Randy walked into the facility and was instantly hit with the smell of chlorine and the sounds of kids having a good time and one being tortured he assumed by the yelling. He followed the sounds of splashing and found the pools and saw John seated on the lower level of the bleachers

"You made it."

"I made it. Can I be honest with you about something?"

"Um, I think so. You can be honest with me about anything actually."

"I hate kids." For the second time since meeting, John turned his head sharply toward the other. "Well hate is a strong word: I don't like them."

"Then why are you here?"

"I like Elodie. She's four but if she weren't so short you couldn't tell." John laughed

"Everyone is short compared to you."

"That's true. But yea, she's just a cool kid and doesn't annoy me…even when she Ocean's Eleven-ed her way into my backyard." John laughed

"Oh, I get it. I'm a dad but I don't really care for kids other than my little Elodie."

"So my feelings are normal then? Because for a while I felt bad coming to your house and hanging with the two of you but not liking kids."

"As long as you like my kid and are nice to her I don't care if you don't like other people's children."

"Oh good." Randy said on a sigh. John took out his phone and recorded El as it was her turn. "Has she been in a pool before?"

"Yes but I would hold her the entire time. She never put her head underwater which is why she's a junior in the class."

"She'll get there."

"She better for what I have to pay. My little clown fish." Randy looked at the other man when he heard him suck his teeth. He watched him type rapidly, and somewhat angrily, in response. He glanced down at the screen and was taken back by what he saw

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine. You ever have an ex just contact you out of nowhere and not even a good ex that you wouldn't mind talking to?" Now Randy was even more shocked. _Ex_?

"Unfortunately."

"Like, I have no desire to talk to him." Randy took a steadying breath. Did John just admit that he was gay? But he has an ex-wife. Is he bisexual? He had so many questions that had no answers

"Him?"

"Yea."

"Are you,"

"Daddy! I'm all done!" John took a towel over to his daughter. "Did you see me swim? Hi Mr. Randy."

"Hi Elodie."

"Mmhm, you did a wonderful job. Do you want to come back next week?"

"Uh-huh." They walked over to the locker rooms and waited their turn before going in where John helped El change into a colorful striped romper with pink flip flops

 **Zen Asian Grill & Sushi**

"I am absolutely starving." Randy commented while browsing the restaurant's menu

"When's the last time you ate?"

"This morning after my run but I only had yogurt and a banana."

"You're huge. That is not enough food for you. Are you starving yourself?"

"Geez, dad," El laughed as she colored. "No I'm not starving myself. It was my mid-morning snack. It's a good thing swim lessons are only 30 minutes."

"I have snacks in the car. You would have been alright."

"Why do you have snacks in your car?"

"I like to eat snacks." Elodie chimed in

"El likes snacks."

"Are you coming to my birthday, Mr. Randy?"

"I don't know when it is."

"Um," Elodie looked at John. "Daddy."

"July 16th."

"Are you having a party?"

"Yes."

"Well if you're having a party and I'm invited then I'll be there."

"Hold on," John said. "Other kids will be there. Just so you know."

"I forgot. Shit." The little girl gasped

"Bad word."

"Let's give him a break, baby." Elodie reached across the table and took back the one crayon she had given Randy so he could color. His eyes widened

"I'm hurt."

"You said a bad word."

"But she took my crayon."

"You didn't even color with it." When their food arrived, Randy watched John take the BBQ beef skewers off their skewers and cut them into pieces on the extra plate he'd asked for. Then he took some salad that was in a bowl and put that on the plate and slid it over to Elodie. He smiled

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Can I have that?"

"No. It has shrimp in it and you don't like shrimp."

"How can she not like shrimp?"

"Um, well, she's four. I know you forget that because of her stimulating conversation but it's true."

"Shut up." Randy mouthed. John chuckled

….

"Why do you keep checking your watch?" Randy asked

"I have guys from Home Depot coming to set up her playset."

"Today!?" El squealed

"Yes."

"Can I play on it?!"

"After your nap."

"But I'm not tired."

"Okay."

"Is it a birthday gift?"

"No. We had one at our old house and I promised her she would have one at the house now."

 **That Evening**

John was cleaning up the dishes from dinner while Elodie explored her playset. When he finished, John poured himself a cup of wine. He never drank from a wine glass with his daughter around. Just as he was poised to exit through the backdoor the doorbell rang

"I saw the trucks before I left. How does she like it?" John laughed

"I thought I would need to call you for back up when I had to drag her in for dinner. The girl plowed through her food and back out she went. Did you eat?"

"Yea. I went out with some friends."

"And you're back already? It's barely 8."

"They wanted to go out and really party. I didn't."

"You opted to come back home and hang with me and my kid who is actually getting ready for bed in fifteen minutes?"

"Sad life, I know."

"Not really. El and I are cool. Want a drink? It's got to go in a plastic cup."

"Sure. What are you drinking?" John handed over his cup. "That's good but can you mix wine and beer? Because I had beer earlier."

"We can find out."

"Ah, fuck it. I'll have some."

….

"That was quick." Randy stated

"She was exhausted just as I'd planned. I'm hoping she sleeps until at least 8:30 or 9 tomorrow."

"Well have a seat." He said pushing another chair out with his foot

"Actually – would you mind hanging out here by yourself for about ten minutes? I want to take a shower."

"Oh, you're totally going to sleep."

"I'm not."

"Mmhm. I'll hang out but inside where there are no mosquitos."

"You can chill in my room." John said grabbing the bottle of wine off the counter. Randy made himself comfortable on the stuffed chair John had in the corner of his room and sipped his wine while the man showered. He really wanted to ask the other man about the text to Adam earlier and the fact that it was definitely a he. The bathroom door opened and John stepped out with just a towel around his waist. He opened the closet door and grabbed something before ducking back into the bathroom. That towel left little to Randy's vivid imagination so he gulped down the rest of his wine and poured more

"Uuggh!" John moaned flopping onto his bed

"Feeling better?"

"Much."

"What are the two of you doing tomorrow?"

"I wanted to plant some herbs for the greenhouse out there but I'm tired and don't want to do anything…maybe some laundry but that's it. Why?"

"Just asking."

"Mm." He grunted rolling over to his back

"Can we finish our conversation from earlier?"

"We were having a conversation earlier?"

"Yes. At the swim lesson." John tried to remember but could not

"…okay."

"Are you bisexual or homosexual?"

"Oh. That. Well," He said rolling to his stomach. "My sexuality has always been a strange thing. When I was younger I'm sure I was definitely hetero. I had women upon women and I loved it but then I met Elodie's mom and she settled me down. While I was with her though, I found myself attracted to men. Not all men but some and only on a few occasions as I still found women and their curves the most beautiful thing. However, after Dani left I began dating guys. Exclusively. It's different and almost seems less complicated than being with women but I know it's not."

"Oh." Randy responded curtly

"Why? You trying to get at me now?" He laughed

"I'm going to plead the fifth on that one." It was John's turn to laugh. "Admittedly, I was a little nosey earlier and saw your texts to that guy and was curious. Elli finished before I could even ask you about it."

"Well there you have it. Not much of a story."

"I think that was much of a story, John. Does El know?"

"I tried to explain to her as best I could without it being traumatizing. Although she doesn't really remember her mom, she knows that she doesn't have one and that's enough for a kid her age. I want her to remain as pure and innocent as she is for as long as possible."

"Okay, since we're getting everything out in the open I have to say that when you talk about being a dad or do dad things, like cutting up El's food today, it turns me on." John guffawed. "I mean, you're really good-looking so that helps. I don't have a dad fetish, I swear."

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

"I don't!"

"Look, Randy, if you have a fetish then it is what it is. There is no judgment from me. It's okay if instead of imagining me naked you think about me putting Elodie's clothes away."

"Please – with that ass, of course I've imagined you naked. I should have known you were gay."

"Yea, my big ass is like my Bat signal." The shorter man spoke through a yawn

"Should I go? You're tired." John checked the clock

"I am but I refuse to go to bed at 9:30 on a Saturday night."

"Can we turn the TV on at least? I need a distraction."

"You know I'm going to milk this, right?" John said turning on the television

"Well of course you are."

"Come sit over here." He said maneuvering around on the bed

"Why's this chair here if you can't see the TV from it?"

"It's for reading and I angled it so that I couldn't see the TV."

"What a nerd." Randy replied getting comfortable on the bed. John gave him a side-eye. "What does Elodie want for her birthday?"

"From me? For her big gift she wants a puppy. All the pictures she brings me from daycare have been puppies or have featured them."

"Are you going to get one?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think she's ready for a dog but it's the only thing she's asked for."

"What kind of dog does she want?"

"Why? Do you know a guy?" Randy chuckled

"No. I wish I did so that I could help you. Have you thought about a shelter?"

"Yes. It would be a good lesson for her too."

"What should I get her? I don't know what kids like."

"You don't have to get her anything."

"Now how would it look if I showed up with no gift for the birthday girl? Five is a big deal…I think."

"She likes books, Hello Kitty, things that are purple…I'm getting her a play oven so you could buy more food for it because it doesn't come with much."

"Does she like Frozen?"

"No, hell no, thank God."

"What about a dollhouse? Does she have one of those?"

"You know, she doesn't actually. She used to but not anymore."

"I'll get her one of those then."

"The good ones are expensive."

"That's okay. I think I'm good for it." John laughed

"Smartass."

….

John woke up, looked around and saw that Randy was lying next to him sleeping. The thought of allowing the man to just sleep the rest of the night crossed his mind but Elodie waking up and seeing that man sleeping in bed with her daddy also crossed his mind

"Randy."

"Yea?" The tall man groaned

"Wake up."

"I am awake obviously."

"You have to get up and go home."

"Why? I haven't tried anything." John shook his head

"I don't want El to possibly walk in here in the morning and see us sleeping in bed together." Randy looked at him. "Look, I'm not even against you sleeping in bed with me but…,"

"You don't need to explain. I agree to not traumatizing Elodie."

"Thank you."

"Don't even worry about it. But I do have to say this."

"What?"

"With your bedroom being on the first floor you need to know that I'm not above sneaking over here at night."

"Goodnight Randy." John laughed as he opened the door

"Goodnight."

 **Weeks Later**

John had made sure his afternoon was clear so he'd have time to check on a gift for El's birthday while she was still at daycare. He pulled into a parking space right next to Randy's Mercedes GLS450 sport utility vehicle

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No but here we are." They walked inside of the Maryland puppy rescue and John introduced himself, telling them what he was there for. He and Randy were taken to the back where they met a litter of abandoned scruffy puppies

"Well aren't these cute?" Randy commented

"They are cute. Aww, look at that one." John cooed stooping down. Before actually looking at the puppy, the taller man took a look at John's butt

"He's got some chest hair." John guffawed

"It does look like chest hair and it matches the different color on his legs. Elodie would love him…is this a boy?" He asked looking up at the employee

"He is. We've named him Buster for the time being."

"How old is he?"

"Around three months and he's eight pounds. Buster's very friendly and affectionate."

"Do you know how he is around children? My daughter wants a puppy for her birthday and she would be devastated if he were mean or if I had to bring him back."

"Oh, he's wonderful with kids…with everyone really, even cats."

"How big will he get?"

"Medium…40-45 pounds." He nodded

"Do you think El will like him?"

"I think she will love him. Hell, I like this dog. He needs a gold chain to rest against the chest hair."

"Randy. If I want him can I make a deposit and pick him up later?"

"Yes. When would you want to pick him up?"

"That's part of my problem. I want her to have him at her party."

"So pick him up the day before and bring him to my house. You can grab him sometime during the party."

"You wouldn't mind a puppy that isn't house broken being in your house."

"I would and I can't believe I just said that." Randy sighed. "I'll do it for Elodie."

"For real?"

"Yes." John smiled bright

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The other man responded as he tried to keep his cool. There was something so adorable about John's smile especially when he played coy. Before leaving John sorted out the detail about when the dog would be picked up as well as putting a deposit down

"Thank you again…so much. You don't know how much I appreciate your help."

"You really don't need to thank me, John."

"Elodie's going to be so excited." Randy chuckled at the other man

"And about you appreciating my help,"

"Uh-oh,"

"Why _uh-oh_?"

"I don't know what you're about to say but I'm afraid."

"Would your mom be able to watch Elli tonight?"

"She could I'm sure but why would she need to?"

"I want to make you dinner…in like a date-like sort of way." John rubbed his cheeks to stop the blush

"Um, okay, sure. I'll see if my mom can just come over."

"Yea, and I'll make sure it's early enough so you, and your mom, can get back home at a decent hour."

"Alright. Text me what time to be over and I'll be there…should I bring anything?"

"Other than yourself? No." On his way to Elodie's daycare, John called his mom and asked if she would babysit El for a few hours that night. Of course she agreed since she was always telling her son that he needed to get out and that she was more than willing to watch her granddaughter

 **Later: John's Room**

"Wear that shirt, daddy. You'll look pretty."

"Elodie's right, John." John lowered the shirt and looked at his mother and daughter who were both on their bellies on his bed

"Do I need to look pretty?"

"Yes."

"Neni's right." John slipped the shirt on but not because he wanted to look pretty he told himself

"I think I look handsome, not pretty."

"Okay Johnny." His mother spoke. El giggled

"You need to go to bed, little girl."

"I got my jammies on but neni said I could stay up."

"Elodie!" Mrs. Cena gasped

"She straight snitched on you."

"She did. I thought we were better than that."

"Apparently not." John gave his daughter a bunch of kisses along with a few tickles before kissing his mom. "I'll see you two later. Elodie, neni said that you could stay up a little longer but your little butt better be sleeping by the time I get home."

"Okay, daddy."

"I love you."

"I love you too!" John walked slowly over to Randy's house and knocked on the door. Inside Randy heard the soft rap on the door and answered it

"Hey." He said. "You know that my door is never locked."

"Yea, I know but I didn't want to barge in. You could have been in the middle of something."

"Nope. Just making dinner…fully clothed." John wouldn't mind walking in on Randy partially clothed

"Do you need any help?"

"I don't actually but thanks for the offer. You can just have this glass of wine here and make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you." John said taking a sip. "Oh, wow, that's good." He took another

"I may or may not have browsed your wine collection and saw that in there."

"You just happen to pick one of my most favorite wines?"

"I guess so." The tall man said with a smile. "I mean I didn't know it was a most favorite but I'm glad." John took a seat at the table under the kitchen window and sipped his wine as he watched the other man put the finishing touches on their dinner

"What are we having?" He asked

"I wanted to do fish but I never asked if you liked fish so we're having chicken because everyone loves chicken…please tell me that you like chicken."

"Not only do I like chicken but I also like fish. All types."

"Damn it."

"It's fine. If tonight goes well you'll have plenty of opportunities to make it for me." John could see Randy smiling to himself as he stirred something in a pot

"Hopefully." The other man muttered

"Is that Elodie's drawing?" John asked finally noticing the paper on the fridge

"Yes."

"I can't believe you kept it…stuck it on your refrigerator no less or did you bust it out because I was coming over?"

"No," Randy said with a chuckle. "It's been there since you dropped it off."

"Aww."


	3. Neighbors 3

….

After dinner the men retreated to Randy's living room to enjoy another glass of wine and talk before John had to go back home

"Question,"

"Yea?"

"Does your office do teeth whitening?"

"Mmhm."

"Since I quit smoking, I've noticed how not white my teeth are."

"Well yea, cigarette smoke will make your teeth not white. Make an appointment and come in. We can do that for you."

"Okay, cool. Soo…how did tonight go in your opinion?" John smiled

"Do you normally ask your date questions like this?"

"No but normally my date is only an hour or so because I picked them up on Grindr."

"What!?"

"I'm kidding." Randy said with a laugh. "But no I don't because none of my dates' have made me lose my cool like you have."

"I what? How have I made you lose your cool and if this is you not cool then I think I'm in trouble."

"You make me smile like a dork. I never smile. Like, ever."

"What am I doing?"

"I don't know but you're driving me crazy doing it!"

"Oh,"

"And stop smiling like that."

"Like what?"

"Cute. You're so cute and I hate it." He said dragging a hand down his face

"Man, I'm really stressing you out."

"You are." He almost whimpered

"I'm sorry." The other man said laughing

"Doesn't sound like it."

"I am. I feel terrible for unknowingly torturing you."

"You should."

"How about I make it up to you?" Randy perked up

"How?" John moved even closer to Randy on the couch then leaned in and kissed him softly. "Mmhm, keep going." He chortled and pressed their lips together again but this time a little less softly. The taller man brought a hand up to caress the others jaw as their mouths became acquainted. Randy dipped the very tip of his tongue into John's mouth and tasted him for the first time causing John to moan and rest his hand on Randy's waist, getting a grip of his shirt. Their tongues swirled around each other's mouths while they kissed sensually and unhurriedly. They were interrupted when John's phone vibrated against them

"Oh, are we kinkin' it up already?"

"That was my phone you perv."

Mom: so sorry to interrupt but baby's sleeping and neni's tired

Johnny: I'm on my way

"I have to go. My mom's tired."

"Okay." Randy replied kissing John's cheek

"I had a really good time, Randy. Thank you."

"No, thank you."

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **Perfect Smiles Dental**

Randy had an appointment that day for his first teeth whitening session. He rode the elevator up to the correct floor and walked up to the receptionists desk

"Good afternoon," She said. "How can I help you?"

"My name's Randy and I have an appointment at 1:10."

"Ah, yes…Randy." He just shook his head as he retrieved the debit card from his wallet

"How much is the co-pay again? $20?"

"You don't need to worry about that. It's all been taken care of."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said with a smile. Randy shrugged and took a seat. He waited for about fifteen minutes before they took him back

"Hey." John spoke walking into the exam room

"Hey." Randy responded putting his phone away. "What's going on out there?"

"What are you talking about? I've been in the back here."

"No co-pay?"

"Oh, yea. I took care of it. You ready?"

"Wait – what do you mean?"

"I've taken care of it. You don't have to pay. No big deal."

"Thank you, John."

"You're welcome. Ready?"

"What's involved?"

"You never come in here and let me do what I need to do."

"As a professional you should just answer my questions."

"I have to clean your teeth first then there's gel and a light. It'll take a little over an hour."

"Well I have a little over an hour to spare."

"Thanks." John added dryly. John set about with the cleaning and when that was done he used a mouth prop to keep the man's mouth set and applied a whitening gel

"Now we wait. Do you want music or TV?" Randy held up one finger so John turned on the Bose radio in the room then handed over the remote. Before leaving he gave the other man a kiss on his forehead. If Randy could have smiled he would have

 **Later**

"Daddy, I don't want fish. Why do we eat fishes?"

"Because it's good for you. Fish is a brain food. And you're not having any tonight."

"What's brain food?"

"It helps make you smart."

"Oh. What am I eating?"

"You're getting grilled cheese and tomato soup with fruit."

"Is it special grilled cheese?" John paused then looked at his daughter

"What's special grilled cheese?"

"When you cut it and put it in my soup."

"Oh. If that's what you want then that's what it is."

"I want that."

"You got it. What are you coloring?"

"I'm drawing a picture for Mr. Randy. It's him running." He walked over to the table and took a peek. _Looks like Slenderman_ he thought

"Maybe you should use that tan crayon, El. The white one makes him look pasty and he's not really that white anyhow."

"But I already drawed it."

"You _drew_ it and you don't have to draw another one. Just trace over what you did."

"Daddy, you're so smart."

"Thank you."

"I'll get it!" Elodie yelled when the bell rang

"Ask who it is and then tell me before opening the door please."

"Okay! Who is it!?" She yelled through the door

"Tell your daddy it's Randy, Elodie." Randy's voice rumbled from the other side

"It's Mr. Randy, daddy!"

"Let him in." Elodie unlocked the door and with both hands she twisted the doorknob

"Hi." She said smiling up at the man

"Hi Elli. How are you?"

"Good." Randy shut the door behind him and locked it. He never bothered locking his door unless he was at work or in bed for the night but John always did and he understood why

"I'm not sure if it's because I'm starving but it smells so good in here."

"Why are you starving?"

"I was scared to eat after I left the dentist. I've only eaten three bananas." John laughed loudly

"No one said you could only eat white foods, just no staining ones."

"Better safe than sorry. I didn't want to ruin your work."

"Thanks. Elodie, clean your stuff off the table please." The girl gathered all of her crayons and paper with some help from Randy

"Thank you." She said. "I made this for you." He took the paper and she scampered off

"Did she draw me a picture of Slenderman?"

"It's you she said. Running."

"Is this what I look like while I run? Eh, at least she went over it with a darker crayon."

"I told her to when she said it was you. I thought it was Slenderman as well."

"Is it okay if I stick this on my fridge but behind the other picture?"

"That's more than okay. I would even go so far as saying you don't need to hang it at all…or even keep it."

"She's such a little sweetheart though. I feel bad."

"Look, I'm her dad and I haven't kept all the weird things she's drawn me." John replied as he set up the table. He placed the Pyrex dish holding the fish in the center of the table with the broccoli and couscous

"That looks delicious."

"It probably is." The men kissed before Elodie came back to the kitchen. "You guys have a seat." John took El's sandwich from the oven where it was keeping warm and cut the rounded part of the crust off before cutting it three times horizontally and then three more and ending up with nine squares. He ladled the tomato soup in a bowl then arranged the nine cheesy squares. He picked up the bowl, along with another containing fruit, and walked to the table

"That looks fancy."

"It's special grilled cheese."

"I'll say."

….

After Elodie had been put to bed and the kitchen cleaned, Randy and John retreated to the latter's sunporch to relax

"I'm beat." John said tucking himself under Randy's arm

"I hear you. I could just fall asleep right now." Randy replied leaning back and closing his eyes

"You don't have to stay."

"I want to stay." He answered

"Are you still helping me set up on Saturday?" John asked

"Mmhm. What needs to be done?"

"All the decorations have to be put up and the balloons blown up." Randy opened his eyes and looked down at the other man. "I rented a helium tank."

"Oh."

"I'm not trying to blow up 67 balloons and I wouldn't ask anyone to."

"I mean if you hadn't rented the tank I would have…then maybe hit you in the head with it for thinking that two people should orally blow up that many balloons."

"…you do know that I didn't literally mean 67, right?"

"Go to sleep, John."

 **Saturday Morning**

Elodie woke John up early that morning and talked and talked about her party while John struggled to go back to sleep despite her talking. It didn't work. It never did. He got out of bed, washed up then made the two of them breakfast. He dressed the girl who was then picked up by John's mom for some pre-birthday party fun

"Can you hold it while I hang this?" John asked Randy who had come over as promised to help. "Randy."

"Yea?"

"I guess you didn't know I meant the ladder when I said hold it."

"No, I knew what you meant."

"Then why are you holding my ass?"

"Why not? It's all up in my face." John chuckled. "Let's compromise – one hand on the ladder and one on your ass?"

"Both hands on the ladder." Randy sighed and held the ladder still

"This is so unfair." He said watching John's butt jiggle a bit as he moved around

"I'm sorry." John responded with no sincerity whatsoever. After the Hello Kitty banner was securely hung John made his descent down the ladder but stopped when he was face level with the other man then kissed him

"Mm," Randy hummed licking his lips. "We're almost even."

"I don't even want to know what would make us even."

"Oh yes you do." John looked over his shoulder at the man as he walked away, giving one of his charming smiles

….

"There is so much pink in here. I may lose my mind."

"Yea, I know. Hopefully El loves Hello Kitty so much it won't matter. She leans heavily toward purple things and not pink but with this theme…" John trailed off and the other man took one of his hands and rubbed it reassuringly

"She's going to love it. Stop worrying."

"It's just that she loves purple but doesn't like any characters that are purple and I didn't want to make the theme of her party the color purple because that's stupid."

"John," Randy said pulling him into a hug. "Elodie loves you _and_ Hello Kitty and even if she didn't she would love the party because her daddy did it for her."

"You're right. I just want things like birthdays to be extra special for her because, well, you know."

"I'd say this pink palace is pretty special." John chuckled. "And the puppy. Let's not forget about the puppy who is probably pissing on my floor right now as we speak."

"I bought the pee-pee pads for him."

"Yea, okay. You tell a puppy that he's only supposed to pee in this one spot right here and see how that goes."

"My poor house." He lamented

 **Later**

When Elodie came back, John cleaned her up then changed her clothes. He brushed her hair, parted it down the middle and gave her two mini, messy buns. For the day he bought her a lilac and white tutu and had a shirt that read: _Hooray! I'm 5 today_! on the front and _Queen Elodie_ on back. Over at Randy's he was attempting to wrap his gift for the birthday girl

"Why are you just doing this now?" His mom asked

"Because I hate wrapping presents so I procrastinated."

"Isn't the party going on right now?"

"Yes."

"So you're late?"

"Yep. But I was given a grace period since I don't like kids. John said it was alright if I came over a little later."

"Randy."

"What?"

"Are you sure you want to date a guy with a kid?"

"I am dating a guy with a kid. You make it sound like something I'm contemplating. Nope, it's a done deal."

"But you don't even like them."

"True…but I like Elodie and that's what matters."

"Get out of the way." His mom spat having had it up to here watching her son struggle

"Why are you questioning me about this? It's like you have some sort of problem although it has absolutely nothing to do with you."

"It doesn't but it has everything to do with that little girl. Dating someone with a kid can be hard on its own when you like children. I just don't want you to get fed up one day because John can't just go out with you on a whim and end up breaking up with him…you'll be breaking up with them both."

"I think I got it, ma. It's not like I don't know about her or I haven't been around the two of them. John and I were just hanging out at first so I got to know both of them. You make me sound selfish."

"You are selfish, honey. I raised you remember?"

"So you made me this way?"

"Hell no. I just know how you are. Look, I can't tell you what to do or how to live but I ask that you're careful with John and that baby."

"You sound awfully concerned about people you don't know."

"I am. You'll bounce back with ease. I've seen you date remember?"

"Quit doing that." She laughed

"Fine…but you understand my point."

"I get it but it's different with him. John seems wholesome, although he's not, and I want to be good to him."

"How do you know he's not wholesome?" Randy smirked. "Oh my God." His mom groaned

"We haven't had sex if that's what you're thinking."

"Of course that's what I'm thinking because that's what you implied, asshole."

"John and I haven't gotten that far…unfortunately." He frowned

"It sounds like you're waiting which is a good thing…and different for you."

"It is different. I'm not sure how I'm still alive at this point."

"Alright. We're bordering on too much information. I already know that the two of you haven't had sex but have gone past first base. Enough." He laughed to himself. "There." The woman said standing. "All finished."

"Good job, ma. I should have just asked you to do it."

"You did when you were fucking around there on the floor pretending you had no idea what you were doing." The man covered his smile

"Uh-huh."

….

When his mother left, Randy took a quick shower and the lugged the 90 pound Elegant Doll Manor by KidKraft dollhouse over to his neighbors. He opened the door and dropped off the huge box with the rest of the gifts. Randy stepped out the backdoor where the party had migrated and was almost knocked over by not one but two kids who ran into him. He peeled them off his legs and sent them on their way

"Mr. Randy!" Elodie screamed seeing him. He smiled

"Happy birthday, Elli." He reached down and picked her up when she ran over

"I thought you weren't coming."

"Of course I'd be here."

"Did you bring me a present?"

"Elodie Sophia. You know better than that." John chided. Randy and Elodie looked at each other. She batted her lashes

"Yes I did." She gave a toothy grin

"Go play, El." The tall man placed the girl back on her feet. "She is slowly but surely wrapping you around one of her little fingers. I can't believe it."

"No she's not."

"Randy."

"What?"

"She literally batted her lashes at you and you crumbled. Crumbled like the Berlin Wall when Regan said down with it."

"She's cute and well-mannered. Why not just give her what she wants?"

"Because I don't want her to be a little brat. And I know how cute she is, she's my kid." Randy rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes. She looks more like me than her mom. How that translated to a cute little girl I'm not sure but it is what it is. Don't hate."

"No hate here. I'm glad the both of you are cute. I'm winning."

….

"Who is this one from?" John asked before Elodie opened the next gift

"Your dad and me." His mom said. The girl ripped the paper off the tall present and smiled

"I can paint, daddy!" He looked at the art easel then at his mother who smiled. Randy chuckled to himself. "Thank you. Can I open yours, Mr. Randy?"

"You sure can. It's right there."

"This here?" John asked

"Mmhm."

"Good Lord, what's in here?" He questioned after almost throwing his back out trying to lift it

"Bend at the knees. It's only 90 pounds." Elodie tore at the paper like a child possessed and screamed

"A dolly house!"

"Where in the world did he find a doll house that's 90 pounds?" John muttered. "What do you say, baby?"

"Thank you!" She grinned

"You're welcome." Elodie opened a few more presents then she and the other kids went off to eat the sliders, hot dogs and French fries that were catered

"Where the fuck did you get that doll house?" John asked taking a seat next to Randy out front. The tall man laughed

"Wayfair."

"That thing is bigger than she is."

"Yea. She can grow into it. When are you going to get the puppy?"

"Oh shit! I forgot about it."

"John."

"I had other things on my mind. I'll get him now then we can do cake and these people can go the hell home. Is your door open?"

"You know that thing is always open." John gave the other man two quick kisses before getting up and heading next door. Over at Randy's, John tidied the dog up and clipped on his bowtie

"I forgot how cute he was." He said coming back

"How could you? Look at that face."

"Can you go in there and make sure Elodie's sitting down?"

"In case she passes out?"

"Randy."

"I'm going." The man added opening the front door. Inside he saw El sitting at the table with her friends still eating and talking, more like yelling, to each other. He waved John in

"Elodie," The little girl stopped talking when she heard her dad's voice. "I have another gift for you." John said entering the room

"A PUPPY!" In her excitement she nearly fell from her chair. "I got a puppy! Thank you, daddy!"

"You're welcome." Elodie and her friends surrounded the dog, who seemed to take it in stride, and started to pet him

"I think she likes him."

"Yea, I think so."

"What's his name?" A little girl asked. El shrugged

"I don't know. Daddy, what's his name?"

"He's your dog so you get to name him."

"Come on, Waffles." Randy murmured and John elbowed him

"So help me, and you, if she names that poor dog, Waffles."

"Sox!"

"Why?"

"His feet are white."

"Sox it is." He looked at the other man. "My kid is so damn smart."

"Mmhm."

 **That Night**

After calming the kids and Sox the dog down, John and his mom brought out the Hello Kitty cake and cupcakes. John watched the children fill themselves with sugar and smiled knowing they would be going home soon. When her friends were gone both Randy and John watched Elodie run around outside while Sox chased her and when she grew tired they came in the house. At Elodie's request, Randy set up her easel and the dollhouse. She played with both until it was time for a bath. John filled the tub with lots of bubbles and a heavy dose of calming lavender body wash. She picked out a nightgown and before John made it to the fourth page of the book he was reading to her, Elodie was asleep

"I think the party was a success."

"I think so. Thank you for all your help."

"Of course, of course. Thank you for allowing me to help." John smiled

"I need a glass of wine and a shower…but not in that order."

"I hear you."

"So go shower then come back and have a glass with me."

"Are we actually drinking from glasses this time?"

"Oh yea. Going fancy."

"I'll be back." Randy spoke

"Okay. Take this extra key and let yourself in, okay?"

"Will do." John went to his bedroom and pulled a clean pair of underwear from his closet before heading into the bathroom for a long, hot shower. He squeezed a generous amount of his Ocean body wash from Bath and Body Works onto the body sponge and cleaned himself. He rinsed then repeated before stepping out to dry off. After moisturizing he quietly went to the kitchen for the wine then back to his room to relax for the first time since getting up that morning

"Did you walk over here with no shirt on?" John questioned when Randy walked in

"Yea."

"You couldn't put a shirt on? Any shirt?"

"No. Who cares?"

"Not you apparently."

"Is this for me?"

"Mmhm." Randy picked up the glass of wine and took a long sip

"Oh, the chill on that is perfect." He said laying down on the bed and giving the other man a kiss. "What are you watching?"

"I don't know. I literally just turned the TV on, took a drink and sighed."

"A drink?" The tall man asked looking at the other's glass. John chuckled

"I didn't say what size or how many seconds."

"Right, right."

"Don't judge." He replied with a kiss

"For more kisses I'll stop my judging."

"Forget it."

"John."

"What?"

"Get over here." Randy commanded pulling the man toward him. He leaned in and softly kissed the others neck

"I'm grown. Do not manhandle me." John managed to stutter. Randy continued kissing then moved to the man's mouth where they engaged in sensually slow kisses. Things turned carnal and heated when Randy rolled on top of John and pushed his legs apart with one of his knees. John whimpered feeling the man's meaty erection rubbing against his. He felt around until he found the elastic of Randy's short then pushed down on it. Randy stopped, pulled off John's underwear then his own shorts and underwear. He pushed John's legs apart again and stuck two fingers in his mouth, coating them with his saliva then teasingly rubbed them over John's hole. He spat on the hole before inserting his long middle finger and pumping it slowing. John sighed contently and relaxed against the pillows so the tall man added another one of his slim fingers

"Damn." John said quietly. He generally disliked being fingered like this but Randy had magical hands. Unfortunately he stopped

"Turn over for me." John did and soon felt Randy's hands all over his back and ass. His cheeks were spread right before he felt Randy's tongue inside him

"Oh god." He howled. Randy's tongue licked and sucked every part of him from below his waist and above his knees…

"Don't you cum, John." Demanded the man as he pumped his lubed hand on John's cock

"Stop," John cried. "Why?"

"I'm not ready for you to because I'm not done with you yet."

"Oh fuck." Randy laughed

"Do you have condoms here?"

"Mmhm. In that drawer." John pointed barely able to move. "Why didn't you bring any?"

"I didn't think we'd get this far. I mean, certainly I came over to drink and make out with you since that's always fun. Had I known I wouldn't have bothered with underwear."

"Do you want me to,"

"Nope. Just looking at your ass gets me hard enough but you owe me one."

"I got you." He said with a laugh. "Do you want me to turn over so you can see my ass then?"

"Fuck yes, please." John slowly turned to his stomach purposely lowering his butt unhurriedly and Randy watched with rapt attention. He kindly smeared lube between the taut cheeks before again teasing the hole but this time with his cock. Both men groaned long and low in their throats as Randy pushed his dick inside. "Don't move, just…do not move." Of course that made John move his ass back and forth slowly. "No, no, no." Randy gave the ass a firm smack which left an angry red mark and only made John move faster. Mentally, the tall man said _fuck it_ and let the other man move as fast as he wanted, impaling himself on his dick. After a while John slowed

"Give me your arms." John put them behind his back and when Randy had a good grip of them he began to thrust then to pound the previously defiant man

"Oh shit," John moaned. "Tear my ass up, Randy." So Randy did. He drove his cock in and out getting both of them closer to having orgasms and then he stopped. John lifted his head. "What the fuck?" The tall man roughly turned him over and slipped back inside. John smiled and ran his hands down the man's sweaty abs. Randy stuck two of his fingers in John's mouth and just as he suspected the man sucked as if fellating

"You're so fucking nasty, John." He smirked. Randy could tell that John was nasty in all the ways he liked and was more than likely open to all types of play. The thoughts sent him barreling toward a climax. "Touch yourself for me." And of course John did. Lazily at first then faster until he was panting

"Oh god," He grunted. "I, fuck,"

"Cum for me, baby." With a few more twists of the wrist John came and Randy wasn't far behind. He pulled out, removed the condom, jerking his cock, until he coated the man's abs. "John,"

"Mm mm – give it a minute." The men lay there, their ragged breaths the only sound in the room despite the TV playing. "I needed that."

"You and me both. Give me a kiss." John kissed his boyfriend. "Goddamn." John went to the bathroom where he thoroughly cleaned himself up. He walked back to the bed and wiped Randy off, first with a soap covered cloth then one that was just water

"That was so nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome." The men kissed more and eventually fell asleep. The next morning they woke up before Elodie and Randy went back home and the little girl knew nothing

 **August**

"How come we have so much pancakes?"

"Randy's coming over for breakfast. Is that okay?"

"Yes. He comes over a lot and is nice. He's nice right, daddy?" _He's real nice_ John thought thinking about their coupling the night before

"Yea, he's nice." He answered. Randy had been over every night since they had sex for more. It was as if they were both insatiable. John can't remember ever being that into having sex with one person before and Randy seemed okay with their arrangement but John felt bad. He wanted to tell El that he and Randy liked each other only he didn't know how

"I like him."

"Good morning." Randy said having let himself in with his key

"Good morning, Randy."

"Morning." He could instantly tell that John's mood was off

"Are you ready for the aquarium today?"

"Yea!" Elodie responded. Sox looked around, wiggled his ears then drifted off back to sleep. "I can't wait to see the octopuses."

"We'll definitely have to go see those then."

"I have to show you my book about them."

"Okay. Go get it." She jumped down and ran off. Sox following behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You're not your normal self so what's going on?"

"I want to tell her about us but I don't know how or if I even should."

"Why not?"

"It'll change things."

"I'm honestly surprised she didn't get it when you let her start calling me Randy."

"She's five, not fifteen."

"Still. And what changes? Us? Unless you completely fuck this up nothing is going to change between us." John hit him with a spatula

"I'm not going to fuck anything up. I just don't know if she'll understand."

"She's five, not fifteen," Randy mocked. "So she probably won't. We'll answer her questions as tactfully as we can."

"You're saying tell her?"

"Yes. How bad can it go?" John shrugged. "Does she secretly not like me?" He laughed

"No. She literally just said 'I like him.' before you walked in."

"I found it! My books are messy."

"I wonder why that is." John quipped. Elodie smiled. Randy looked through the book with the little girl but also stole glances at John who was cutting up a pineapple…

"El, daddy has to talk to you about something." El stared back at her dad with a pineapple chunk pushing her cheek out. "Chew that up." She took her time

"Yes daddy?"

"Um, well, I wanted to tell you that me and Randy like each other."

"…okay. I know."

"And that sometimes you might see us do stuff that you're used to seeing mommy's and daddies do."

"Like what?" Randy tried not to laugh

"Uh, hold hands and hug…you might see us kiss sometimes."

"Oh. That's okay."

"It is?"

"Yea. I mean you must be happy because you always tell me not to do things other kids are doing if I'm not happy and it's the same for grown-ups, right? You must be happy kissing Randy then." The tall man looked at him for confirmation

"You're right. Are you okay with it?"

"Uh-huh. As long as you don't be mean to each other. Always be nice."

"We'll be nice to each other." Randy added

"What about if Randy sleeps over?"

"Where does he sleep?"

"He would sleep in my room."

"Oh, okay. That's okay."

"Can he sleep in your room?"

"No, I don't think so. There's nowhere for him and Sox toots at night and it stinks." John and Randy burst out laughing

After breakfast Elodie went to the new playroom John had set up for her to draw on her easel while he and his boyfriend cleaned up the breakfast dishes. When they finished Randy went home to work before they left for the Baltimore Aquarium. John folded a load of laundry from the dryer then put the clothes away in El's room. He picked out her outfit for the day which was a chambray romper with fringe sandals

"Elodie," He said. "Why do you do these things to me?" He asked seeing his daughter in only her underwear and covered in paint

"I took my jammies off so they didn't get dirty."

"But now you're dirty."

"It's washable."

"Get upstairs and go straight to your bathroom right now."

 **John:** We might be a little late. Elodie's covered herself in paint. Needs a bath

 **Randy:** lol – oh hell. Just let me know when you're close to being ready and I'll be over. Also, I'd like to be there when you tell your mom about her gift of an art easel

 **John:** damn easel

John ran a bath for his daughter and squeezed a dollop of her newest body wash Pretty as a Peach onto a sponge for her. He was currently teaching Elodie to bathe on her own. He would fill the tub and either squeeze the soap himself or supervise how much she used then checked to make sure her scrubbing was up to par. John was still washing and rinsing her hair though. When he deemed her clean enough, John brought the shower head down and rinsed her off. He dried and applied lotion to her skin

"Put on these new underwear."

"What do they say?"

"Satur-yay. How do you want daddy to do your hair? A pony?"

"Um, can I have a bun?"

"Okay." While El fought with the romper John went through the array of hair ties and accessories until he found suitable ones. He buttoned the front of the romper while Elodie slipped her sandals on. "You need a haircut, baby." John commented brushing the strands

"No. I like my hair long."

"You want to keep it like this?"

"Yes."

"We still have to get it cut a little to keep it healthy."

"But not too much."

"No, not too much." He pulled the hair up, twisted it into a bun then secured it. For added flair, John hand tied a white ribbon around and made a perfect bow. "I need to get dressed. Let Sox out while I get ready."

"Okay."

 **John:** I'm getting dressed now

Randy saw the text and took that as his sign to slip over next door. He walked into John's room in the middle of him changing

"I timed this perfectly."

"You would."

"Yes, I would. Where's Elli?"

"I told her to let Sox out. Hopefully she's just standing there completely still while he runs around."

"Hopefully. I don't want to hit traffic. Are we taking my car or yours?"

"Mine. You don't have a seat in your car."

"Oh yea…should I get one of those?"

"Why would you need one?"

"I don't know. Just in case I guess." John smiled

"She's 35 pounds."

"They're by weight?"

"Mmhm." He kissed the taller man

"I have to get her a cool one."

"Let's start with safety first."

"Well yea but then cool."

"Right because my kid isn't cool enough on her own."

"Daddy, Sox pooped." Elodie announced barging into John's room. "Hi Randy."

"Hi Elli. You look pretty today. I like your ribbon."

"Thank you. Daddy tied it. He did a good job."

"He did."

"Can you stick a flag near his poop without touching it this time?"

"Yes."

"Then come in and wash your hands."

"Okay."

"She touched shit?"

"I didn't tell you about that time she accidentally touch the dog's shit? Oh my God." Randy started laughing

"No."

"Well I mean that's the story pretty much. I was in the house, heard her scream for me and I ran out there thinking the worst only to see shit on her hand."

"I don't even know what to say." John then laughed

"She got upset and started to cry because it was warm. That made me want to laugh."

Randy picked up Elodie and walked her to the car while John locked up the house. He placed her in the seat and watched as she buckled herself in then smile

"Good job."

"I showed myself how." He closed the door

"Did she buckle?"

"Mmhm. Did you teach her that?"

"No."

"You need to have her tested. Is it too early for MENSA?"

"Don't forget she's the same kid who _accidentally_ touched shit. Here, you drive." Randy took the keys and walked to the driver's side. "Do you want your sunglasses?"

"Ooh, yea."

"Aviators or hearts?"

"Hmm," El contemplated with a hand on her chin. "Those." She said pointing to her aviator sunglasses. John reached back and handed them over then took a picture of the girl who smiled brightly

"You're so cute."

"Are we ready?" Randy asked

"We're ready!"


	4. Neighbors 4

**National Aquarium - Baltimore**

"Do you need to use the bathroom, Elodie?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" She shifted from foot to foot

"A little bit."

"We'll be back." John explained taking his daughter by the hand and taking her to a single stall bathroom. They finished up and met Randy who was standing outside checking out a brochure

"Where to first?"

"What do you see in there?"

"Is this jellies thing all about jelly fish?"

"Let's find out." The group looked at the exhibit which was in fact all about jelly fish. They all decided that the Blue Blubber was their favorite. After that they went over to the Living Seashore exhibit where they could touch the creatures

"Want to touch the stingray?" John asked

"Okay." He picked her up and waited for a stingray to swim up. Elodie touched its slippery skin and screamed. "I don't like it. I don't like it. I don't like it." She cried kicking her legs

"It's okay, baby." John soothed removing her from the area. "It's fine." He said wiping her face

"Are you okay?" The girl nodded at Randy. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" Another nod. "To see some octopus maybe?" She nodded again as she hid her smile. They made a detour to see the dolphins and Elodie was back to her happy-self

"Get a picture, John."

"You get one." Both men took out their phones and snapped pictures of El pressed against the glass of the dolphin tank

"Daddy and Randy, look!"

"We see them." One of the exhibit staff came over and began telling them about the dolphin exhibit and the dolphins' names. Thirty minutes later they finally made it to where the octopus were

"They're so cool." Elodie spoke, breathing heavily on the glass as Randy held her

"What do you like about them?"

"They have," She thought for a minute. "Eight arms."

"Did you know that octo means eight?"

"It does?"

"Yep."

"So it means eight for all their arms?"

"Mmhm."

"Did you know that, daddy?" Elodie asked looking over Randy's shoulder at John

"I did."

"You guys know everything."

"Between the two of us, we've got about 30 years of school under our belts." John laughed loudly. Before leaving the trio watched a 4-D SpongeBob SquarePants film and visited the sharks

 **Miss Shirley's Café**

Randy watched as John tried to get Elodie to eat a few bites of her sandwich before she fell completely asleep. After about three bites she drank a little juice and crawled into her dad's lap. John made sure she was comfortable before he attempted to eat his lunch

"Do you need some help?" Randy asked and John shook his head

"No. I expected this since she didn't get her nap."

"Would you like for me to wrap that up?" Their waitress asked looking at the barely touched kids' meal

"Can you please? Thank you."

"Sure. She's adorable by the way." The man smiled

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She added walking away

"Was she flirting with you or did I imagine that?"

"No, she was. I don't know what it is about us but so many women come up smiling, giving compliments…asking if I need help – do I look like I'm out of order?"

"Not to me. You're very well put together."

"I like to think so."

 **Later: John's**

"I'm so tired."

"Me too."

"And I want a nap but I know that as soon as I hit that deep sleep, El will wake up."

"Get some sleep, babe."

"Yea, you're right." John said closing his eyes making Randy laugh. Both men nodded off and slept for a solid 45 minutes before John was awakened by his daughter

"Daddy." She said tugging on his shorts. "Daddy."

"I'm awake, baby. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Randy doesn't look grumpy when he's sleeping." John took a look

"No, he doesn't but we know he isn't a grumpy person anyway."

"I don't know…sometimes he looks it."

"Be nice, Elodie." He spoke trying not to laugh

"Do you think he'll let me go swimming?"

"You need to ask him but you have to ask me first since I make the rules around here."

"May I go swimming?"

"I don't mind but you'll have to see what Randy says."

"Is he going to wake up soon?"

"I don't know, El. Why don't you wake him up?"

"I'm scared."

"Why? You wake me up."

"But you're always nice, daddy, even when I'm in trouble."

"He isn't going to be mean and if he is then he'll have to deal with me, okay?" Elodie nodded and climbed her way up into John's lap then squeezed between the two men

"Wake up, Randy." The little girl said into his ear. "Hello." Randy chuckled

"I'm awake, sweetheart."

"Can I go swimming, please?"

"If it's alright with your daddy."

"He said okay but you had to say okay too."

"Then I guess you're going swimming."

"Yay!"

"What do you say?" John asked

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Go pick a bathing suit." Elodie stumbled off the chair and ran for the steps. "Do not run up those steps, Elodie Sophia!"

"I'm not!"

"What time is it?"

"Not as late as you wish it was."

"Yea, you're right." Randy replied after checking his watch. "I'm going to turn the pump on and let it filter a bit. I'll see you guys when you come over."

"Okay."

"Give me a kiss."

"Give _me_ a kiss."

"John." Randy said sternly and the shorter man kissed him. By the time John got up to Elodie's room, he saw the girl tearing her Rubbermaid container full of bathing suits apart

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a bathing suit."

"Which one, Elodie? You have seven of them here on the floor."

"My one with the oranges that's two pieces." He bent down and started to pick up the items strewn about

"Stop tearing your room apart, please."

"Sorry daddy but I really want to wear that one."

"Okay. We'll find it." John sat on the floor and looked through the container, immediately finding the bathing suit in question

"You found it!"

"Imagine that. And these are tomatoes, not oranges."

"They look orange to me."

"They do but that's not what an orange looks like inside. Can you change by yourself?"

"I think so."

"Call me if you do need help. Put this on over your bathing suit."

"Okay, daddy." John changed into a pair of his swim trunks then packed up some snacks

"I'm all ready." John handed her a strawberry

"Is your bottom on the right way?"

"Mmhm," Elodie responded taking a bite. "Little part in the front and the big part in back like you showed me."

"Very good." He placed the Tupperware of fruit in the bag with their towels, sunblock and El's pool accessories. "We ready?"

"We're ready!" The father and daughter walked over to Randy's house and let themselves inside. They went straight through to the backyard where Randy was hosing down patio furniture

"Hi Randy!"

"Hi Elodie."

"Are you just wearing your armies, baby? Or do you want the jacket too?"

"Just my armies."

"Alright." John responded helping her take off the cover-up and then put the arm floaties on but then took them back off. El whined when she saw the sunscreen come out. "Cut it out."

"But the sun's not even all the way out."

"That's because it's partially behind a cloud and it will come back out so you need sunscreen and you're going to get sunscreen and that's the last I want to hear about it. Understand?"

"Yes." Once the sunblock was evenly applied El got her floaties on. "Do you still have my raft, Randy?"

"Mmhm." Randy went and grabbed Elodie's kickboard and the inflatable turtle he'd bought for her. "Let one of us know when you want to get on your turtle, okay?"

"Okay. Daddy can you hold this?"

"Sure baby." John stripped off his t-shirt and lowered himself down into the water. He held the kickboard while El wrapped her fingers in the handholds. "You got it?"

"Yep!"

"Can I let go?"

"Yep!"

"Are you sure?"

"Daddy!" John laughed. "Let go!" He did then stepped to the side as the little girl kicked her legs and moved past him

"I'm going to have to fill the pool when she's done."

"Oh stop. She is kicking pretty hard but she's small so you're losing a cup of water at best." Randy kissed his boyfriend

"Do you want me to put something on the grill for dinner?"

"That'll be good. What are you making?"

"I have thawed chicken so I can do kababs. Won't take long to cut up the meat and some peppers and onions. I can do a vegetable rice as well." John nodded

"Sounds great."

"I should probably clean my grill then."

"Yea, you probably should have been doing that instead of hosing down chairs."

"They were covered in shit. They're always covered in shit. It's like the birds that fly over have it out for me."

"Have you done something to them? I don't understand why they would be after you specifically…shitting on your outdoor furniture no less."

"Don't make me shake you, John." The shorter man wrapped an arm around the other's waist then looked up at him

"Why would you shake me?"

"I wouldn't." Randy spoke brushing a finger over one of John's cheeks. He then kissed him

"Ooh, you guys are kissing!" The men pulled apart

"Are you tired yet?"

"No." Elodie answered and kept kicking her way around the area of the pool where she was allowed

"She'll be good and tired tonight."

"I think we'll all be good and tired tonight." John frowned

"All of us? That sucks." The tall man perked up

"I can drink a Red Bull."

 **That Night**

"What story do you want me to read tonight? The Little Pink Rose or Sleeping Beauty?"

"Three Little Pigs." John chuckled

"Okay."

"Is Randy here?"

"Mmhm."

"Can I say goodnight to him?"

"Of course." John went out into the hallway and called downstairs. "Randy?" He heard shuffling then saw the man appear on the floor below him. "Elodie would like to say goodnight." Randy smiled

"I'll be right up." John sat on the side of the bed and opened the book. "I'm here."

"Have a seat." John shook his head but Randy just sat on the other side of the bed

"Are you ready, Elodie?"

"Yes."

"Once upon a time there was a mother Sow who lived in an old barn," He started. John read the story, changing his voice for the characters like he always did. "And they all lived happily ever after." He finished

"That wolf is mean." Elodie yawned

"That wolf _is_ mean. Say goodnight now."

"Goodnight Randy."

"Goodnight Elli." Randy said leaning down and giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. John kissed her as well

"Goodnight baby. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy." John shut off the bedroom light and partially closed the door

"Are you going back home or staying here?"

"Are you kicking me out?"

"No. I want to lock up the house and turn the alarm on. I'd like for you to stay but that's up to you."

"Then I'll stay. Do I have shorts here?"

"Mmhm. And underwear. Check the shelf to your right in my closet." Randy went off to John's room while the other man went around the house making sure all the doors were locked. He let Sox in and locked the backdoor. Satisfied, he went to his room. John undressed, dumped his clothes in the hamper then joined the other man in the shower. Randy pulled John toward him and kissed him deeply. They made out under the spray of the showerhead until it was almost too hot inside the glass shower stall

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall." Randy demanded and John did. The tall man inserted two fingers into the man's hole. John's loud moan echoed off the walls and he could feel his hole being teased

"Fuck me Randy." He groaned

"You want all of this dick, baby?"

"Mmhm." Randy carefully pushed his thick cock into the warm hole. "Mmm, shit." John cried throwing his head back. The other man wrapped an arm around his shoulder from behind and used the position for leverage while he thrusted. His hips snapped forward and back, forward and back repeatedly. John reached down grabbing his own manhood and began jerking. He came quickly from the motions of his hand and Randy's pounding He heard his boyfriend let out a growl then felt the throbbing of his cock deep inside of him

 **Mid-September**

Randy and John's relationship was progressing along nicely. Randy had already met John's mom a few times while at John's house but one night they decided to make it official by having dinner at a restaurant with both John's parents, Randy's mom, and Elodie of course, in attendance. Elodie had also started kindergarten and John took it as hard as he thought he would. He teared up as she got dressed, in the car and actually cried when he left the building after dropping her off. Randy was there every step of the way to comfort him

" _I don't want her to grow up anymore."_ John said at the time making them both laugh

" _Look at how far you've gotten her and how wonderful she is. Be proud and happy about that, babe."_ Randy responded

….

Randy's firm was having their annual luncheon and he had invited John and Elodie. His sexuality was never a secret and he didn't care who knew but Randy had never invited anyone, his own mother included, to this luncheon that he'd attended every year since starting. John was at home trying to pick out something to wear to this occasion. He chose a salmon colored button down shirt and a pair of navy slacks. After going through his tie collection he picked one with both the color of his shirt and pants in it. John slipped on his pants and an under shirt and after getting himself together he went upstairs to his daughter to see how she was doing

"Daddy I'm dressed but you have to do my hair." El had put on her pink floral print fit and flare dress with her peep toe ballet flats and done so quite nicely

"How do you want it?"

"Surprise me." For a second John just stood there with his mouth agape. He regained his composure and plugged in Elodie's curling wand. After watching 100's of tutorials on YouTube, John felt confident enough to buy one and curl his daughters' hair. It wasn't as easy as they made it seem on the Internet but he was getting the hang of it. He used a comb to part the top section of hair, brushed it and then twisted it into a bun. John put a hand towel down then sat the little girl on the bathroom countertop. The hair that was still loose, he curled using the wand

"How's that?"

"Daddy it looks so pretty!"

"You like it?"

"Yep! Thank you."

"You're welcome. Can you let Sox in while daddy puts his shirt on?"

"Uh-huh." John finished dressing, loaded them in the car and drove over to the luncheon

 **The Loft at 4935**

John pulled into a parking spot and looked back at his daughter using the rearview mirror. Elodie was rocking out to _Cheap Thrills_ by Sia. He turned the radio off then turned to face her

"Daddy that was my jam." John had Randy to thank for that

"I know that was your jam but I need to say something to you and I want you to pay attention."

"I'm listening."

"Daddy needs you to be on your very best behavior in there. This is for Randy's job and his job is super important. I need you to be polite and a good girl. Can you do that for me please?"

"Uh-huh. I'm always a good girl, daddy."

"You are and I appreciate it more than you know."

"Do I get something for being good today?"

"What would you like, baby?"

"A Happy Meal."

"For dinner?"

"Yea."

"Okay. You can have one if you're good." John said shutting the car off. He went around to the back passenger door and was greeted by El who had already unbuckled herself. John lifted her from the seat, shut the door and they walked inside

"Randy!" Elodie yelled when she saw the man in the room. She wiggled her fingers from John's hand and ran over

"It's like that conversation didn't even happen." John mumbled. Randy smiled as he bent down and picked the girl up and gave her a kiss

"You look so beautiful, El."

"Thank you."

"Her hair looks good." He said to John. "You're doing great with that thing." The shorter man laughed

"Thanks."

"Hello by the way." Randy added kissing John

"Hey."

"You look good too."

"I try."

"And succeed."

"Oh my."

"Come on. I want you to meet someone." Randy put an arm around John's waist then walked them over to one of the attorneys he worked closely with on big cases. Roman told John and Elodie that he had heard so much about them then thanked the two for bringing Randy out of his shell. John laughed and said part of him was still in and they're waiting for it to melt. The group made their way over to the assigned table where they also met Roman's wife and daughter. They talked a bit more before the food arrived at the table. John looked over El's chicken fingers and tasted the ketchup before she did. He frowned

"What's the matter?"

"She's not going to like this."

"Let her try it." John put it down

"Daddy can you cut these?" He cut up the chicken fingers into pieces manageable with her fork. She stuck a piece in the ketchup, put it in her mouth then took it back out. "I don't like it." El whispered

"I'm sorry, baby. Just try to eat it without that stuff." Randy placed his napkin on the table and disappeared. Elodie picked at her chicken and French fries. Both were in need of the red condiment. Randy appeared with four white little cups

"Ketchup." He said simply. Randy gave two of the cups to Roman

"Oh thank goodness." Roman's wife said

"Thank you, Randy." Elodie spoke

"You're welcome."

….

"I'm going to take her home so she can nap in her bed."

"Yea because she's fading fast." Randy said looking at the girl draped on John's shoulder. "I have to stick around here for a bit but I'll be leaving sooner rather than later."

"Okay."

"I'll see you when I'm done." John nodded. "See you later, Elli." The girl waved through a yawn. John drove them home where he let the dog out then carried Elodie up to her room. He removed her shoes and dress then covered her with a blanket. Before leaving her room he put out a sundress for her to wear later. In his own room John stripped down to his underwear and jumped in bed. About an hour later Randy walked in, also stripped then climbed in bed with John

"Hey babe." John said sleepily

"Hey. I was kind of hoping you still had those pants on because your ass looked so good but this is better." He pushed his bottom closer to his boyfriend making Randy groan. "Stop it."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"You're right. Go to sleep."

"But I don't want to sleep right now." He whined

"I know you don't but El will be up soon."

"Let's give her some NyQuil." John gasped

"I am not giving my kid NyQuil. You're terrible."

"You know I'm only joking."

"You better be." Sure enough, about thirty minutes later there was a knock at the bedroom door. The men moved to opposite sides of the bed before telling Elodie to come in. She ran over to John's side of the bed where she was picked up and placed in the middle

"Hi." She said smiling

"Hi." The men responded

"Do I get McDonalds?"

"Do you think you should have McDonalds?"

"Yes."

"I'll have to think about it."

"Aw, come on."

"We never eat McDonalds – what's going on?" Randy asked

"I told El that she had to be extra good today and she asked for McDonalds if she was."

"El's always good so that was a no-brainer."

"That's what I said!"

"What do you want or would you like McDonalds for being good today?" Randy eyed John who smiled

"Ugh – you're so cute."

"I know and I use it occasionally to get my way…in case you hadn't noticed."

"I noticed. What about pizza? Are you okay with that?"

"Yea," John maneuvered around so he could slip a pair of shorts on. "Call in an order and I'll pick it up with Elodie's stuff."

"Okay." John grabbed a t-shirt

"Can we watch a movie later?"

"Depends on what you want to watch." Elodie looked at Randy making John chuckle

"Go let Sox out, El."

"Okay." He helped her off the bed and watched her run from the room

"Thanks." The tall man said getting out of bed. He went to John's closet and retrieved some shorts. John had a strict rule about Elodie seeing either of them in their underwear and she was also not allowed under the blankets while they were clad only in underpants. "I'll order about five minutes after you leave so you won't have to wait."

"Sounds good. You're okay staying here with her?"

"Of course. We'll be fine."

"Don't let her talk you into anything."

"What could she talk me into? You're already feeding her fast food."

"I don't know…a car maybe."

"I was thinking about how cool it would be if she had one of those Power Wheels' cars. Did you know they have a pink Escalade now?"

"El,"

"John. I'm not going to buy her an Escalade. It's not the first time you've left her with me. Go get food." Randy kissed the man twice and gave him a smack on his butt

"Oh thanks, I needed that pick-me-up."

"You know I've always got what you need, babe." John rolled his eyes and left

"Did my daddy leave?" Elodie asked

"Uh-huh."

"Can we color?" She smiled

"Yep. Go get your markers. I'll be in the living room."

"Okay!" And off she went to her playroom for the markers kept neatly tucked away in a set of plastic rolling drawers with other art supplies. Elodie ran back to the living room and hopped in the large chair where Randy was seated. He stuck an arm out and the little girl proceeded to color on his tattoos


	5. Neighbors 5

….

"She didn't even eat the entire meal." Randy commented as he got in bed. John laughed

"I knew she wouldn't. I don't think she's ever eaten a whole one."

"She probably wants the toy."

"That's exactly what it is which is odd since she has such nice toys here that won't break after two uses."

"Has to be a kid thing." He added turning to his side and was greeted with a kiss from John. The men kissed a while before the shorter of the two pulled away and moved down the other's body. Randy lifted his hips letting John pull his shorts down. John sucked the man's cock into his mouth and bobbed his head. He gave the best blowjobs in Randy's mind. They had the right amount of suction, saliva and most importantly they were enthusiastic. He bucked his hips as an urging for his boyfriend to go faster. John pulled away, spat on Randy's dick then proceeded to suck hard and fast and sloppily

"Shit, yea," Randy groaned. "Good boy." He added putting a hand to the back of John's head. Like a good boy, John slurped, twisted his hand and he used it and did everything he could to bring the other man pleasure. "I want you to swallow." He looked up and nodded. Randy took over, jerking his own dick until his cum flooded John's mouth and he swallowed it. "I love how fucking nasty you are, John." He said grabbing the man and turning him over. He spread his cheeks apart and dove in face first. The tall man lapped at John's hole and alternated between licking and fingering

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," John chanted as Randy quickly pumped three of his fingers in and out

"You ready, babe?"

"Mmhm. Let me be on top."

"Get up here." Randy said laying back on the bed. John climbed on him and gently lowered himself onto the hard cock. The tall man's eyes rolled back as the tightness of John's body nearly overwhelmed him

"You want it nice and slow like that?" John asked moving his hips at a torturously slow pace

"That's so good baby but you can move a little faster."

"Can I?"

"Uh-huh." So John did. Gradually at first and then to the point of him bouncing up and down

"Oh my god." He rasped when Randy bucked upward. He leaned down and while they kissed Randy wrapped his arms around the man's body, holding him in place as he drove into him like a jackhammer. "Fuck, Randy! Oh shit I'm gonna cum." With just a few more of Randy's powerful thrusts, John climaxed

"Are you okay?" Randy asked with a laugh

"Mmhm." He kissed him

 **Next Afternoon**

Hours earlier Randy had gone home after breakfast saying that he needed to hit the gym then get some grocery shopping done. He told John and Elodie that he'd be back later. Currently John was in the greenhouse tending to his herbs and fruit while El played in her playhouse. He took a peek at his daughter who he realized had a very good imagination but he still wished she had other kids her age to play with in the neighborhood. He was in the middle of picking ripe strawberries when Randy walked in

"Hey babe."

"Hey. Hey!" John squealed when the man took a berry from him. "Those aren't washed."

"Are you using pesticides in here?"

"…good point."

"Daddy!" Elodie called. John looked from the window and saw his daughter leaning over the balcony of her playhouse. The man's heart skipped a few beats when he heard her scream and topple over the side

"Elodie!" He screamed running out the door

"Oh shit!"

"Call 911!" John yelled to Randy. "Wake up, baby! Elodie!" He put his cheek under her nose to make sure she was still breathing and thankfully she was but the girl was clearly unconscious

"Can I get an ambulance at 3700 Dunlop Street? A little girl fell from her playhouse. She's five. Is she breathing, John?"

"Yea but she's not conscious! Hurry!"

"She is but isn't conscious. Please hurry up – oh my God." Randy lamented. "I don't know. Fifteen feet? I didn't build the goddamn thing." Then, like music to their ears, Elodie regained consciousness and began to wail

"Daddy!" She screamed. "My head hurts!"

"I know, honey. Don't move, please. Keep still for daddy. I'm right here."

"They're pulling up, John. I'm going to let them in." John just waved him off. Randy dashed through the house, let the paramedics in and pointed them to the back of the house. While they worked, he paced around the yard barely able to look at El being tended to. They strapped her to a backboard then lifted it to a gurney

"I, I, have to go."

"Yea, go ahead, John. She's going to be fine. I'll lock up here and meet you at the hospital." John nodded. "She's tough!" Randy needed a strong drink right now but instead he cleaned up the mess the paramedics made and the strawberries that had fallen from the container John was holding. He called Sox back into the house then made sure the place was secure before going to his house for his keys and wallet

 **Inova Children's Hospital: Emergency Room**

Following the shaky directions John had given him over the phone, Randy made it to the hospital and over to the emergency room. He saw the man sitting in a chair bouncing his leg, took a seat next to him and placed a comforting hand on his knee. Until then John hadn't noticed he was there

"How is she? Have you seen her?"

"Yea, she was hysterical and they needed to sedate her so I left the room. I couldn't take it…she broke her arm."

"She did? Poor baby. How are you?"

"Scared out of my mind." Randy thumbed away the man's tears

"You can be scared. That's okay." He responded putting an arm around his boyfriend

"I just keep seeing her lying there, not moving." Randy wanted to tell John that although it felt like forever, El had only been unconscious for a few seconds. It didn't matter. It would never matter to John. What mattered is that his daughter had gotten hurt and there was nothing he could do about it. "I'm thinking about getting rid of that playhouse and just getting her one of those really nice ones that sit on the ground. I'll have it built and make it look like a mini version of the house."

"Put the sledgehammer down, babe. Let's see how she feels later on about the playhouse. If she's okay with still playing on it then make a strict rule of never leaning over the balcony like that again or teach her how to tuck and roll."

Hours later after El's arm had been set and they'd run a battery of tests, she was discharged from the hospital. Diagnosis: broken right arm and a mild concussion

"Wait here and I'll bring the car around." John nodded as he held the girl in his arms. Randy jogged off to find the car and pulled up to the curb

"You drove your car." John commented buckling Elodie into the booster seat

"Yea," Randy answered when John climbed into the passenger side. "I was too out of it to look for an extra key." John felt his pocket and realized he had his car keys. He laughed

"It's been a long day."

"That it has. Do you want me to stop at the store for anything before I take you home?" He shook his head

"There's plenty of soup for El. Apparently the sedation made her a little sick."

"She's been through it today. I'm really considering that Escalade now."

"Oh no." John groaned

 **Later**

After dropping John and Elodie off, Randy thought it best if he went home to give John some time with his daughter. Around 7:45 he returned to the house next door and found it very quiet except for the TV in John's room. He travelled down the hall and saw the two in the bedroom. Elodie smiled

"Hi Randy."

"Hey Elli. How ya feeling?"

"Better I guess." She replied licking the reddish-orange soup from around her mouth. John had brought her dinner in bed. "My head hurts a little, my tummy hurts a little and my arm hurts a lot."

"I'm sorry you broke your arm."

"That's okay. I got this cool cast. It's purple and that's my favorite." She said spooning more soup in her mouth

"I found this site that makes covers and ordered some. Lots of purple of course."

"How did you do that already?"

"Elodie was sleeping and you were at your house. What was I to do?"

"Order arm cast covers I guess."

"I found a shimmery purple and I'm pretty proud of myself."

"And you should be." After she finished two bowls of soup and fruit, Elodie fell asleep again so John and Randy went to the kitchen to feed themselves. They said to hell with healthy and together they made a pot of gooey bacon macaroni and cheese, grabbed two forks and ate it directly from the pot

"Do you want me to go home tonight?" John shook his head

"I never _want_ you to go home." Randy smiled

"I just figured you'd let Elli sleep in bed with you and I know how you feel about the co-sleeping."

"Unless you're still hiding the fact that you're a nasty, disgusting pervert,"

"I'm definitely not."

"Then I don't see why you can't sleep in bed with us. I'm still keeping my underwear rule though."

"I do own pajama pants."

"You have to wear them."

"That is not a problem."

 **November**

"Do you know how to make stuffing from scratch?" John asked

"What?" Randy questioned cleaning his glasses on his shirt

"Stuffing from scratch…well, dressing rather."

"Oh. No but my mom has a delicious recipe for it."

"So does mine. I was asking if you knew how."

"Then no I don't." He said grabbing some peanut butter

"Is that for your house or mine? Because Elodie likes chunky and so do I." Randy switched peanut butters

"Your list didn't specify and if we combined households this wouldn't be a problem."

"Yea, because then we would all be eating the wrong kind." John retorted as he put honey in their cart

"Why do you always avoid or change the topic of conversation when I bring that up?"

"Normally it's because I'm avoiding the topic but right now it's because we're in the middle of Costco. I know potato salad isn't the usual Thanksgiving fare but can you make yours?"

"What about my cream cheese mashed potatoes? I thought you wanted me to make that."

"You're right."

"What's going on with you, John? You seem so absent minded lately. I get the whole moving in together thing because it's a big deal but even little things. You're distracted."

"Do you have access to private investigators? Can you find one?"

"What!? Why?"

"I have no clue where Elodie's mom is and I need to know because there's something I've been thinking about doing for a long time."

"Which is?"

"I want to serve her with papers for her to terminate her parental rights."

"Whoa…okay. Um, yea I can find one for you. I can do that for you guys."

"I mean she's been gone for nearly four years and I feel like at this point she doesn't deserve to be a part of El's life. You have literally done more for my daughter in the time we've been together than her own mother in the last three years…and you hate kids." Randy chuckled

"You know, and I'm not just saying this, but Elli kind of made me forget how much I don't like kids…but then we came here." He added just as someone's child ran past him down the aisle without a parent in sight

"Whatever the reason may be, the way you've treated her, and me, I'm grateful for. I'm having a breakdown in a big box store." John commented leaning on the cart

"You're not having a breakdown. When we get back I'll make some calls and get the ball rolling, okay?" He nodded

"Okay."

"Now let's finish up so we can get the hell out of here."

….

John was home portioning the meat he'd bought into Ziploc bags when the doorbell rang. He sighed as he washed his hands then dried them

"Hi honey!" His mom greeted

"Hey mom."

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey El!"

"What are you doing?"

"Putting meat in Ziploc bags. It's easier to cook that way because I have the correct portions to take out and thaw."

"I appreciate how organized you are. Why's all this Tupperware out?"

"I put it in the bags then in Tupperware. I'm really trying to protect against freezer burn."

"I see, dear. So what's up?" John deflated. "Uh-oh."

"Do you want a snack, Elodie? Or something to drink?"

"I could use a drink." He shook his head and watched his daughter open the refrigerator and browse. "Aw, yea! We got more of these bad boys!" She exclaimed grabbing an Honest Kids fruit punch juice pouch then handing it to John. He poked the straw through. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Can I go watch TV?"

"Go ahead and thank you for asking first."

"You're welcome. The last time you were mad and wanted to spank my booty." Elodie added walking away leaving John dumbfounded

"Where does she come up with this stuff? I was never going to _spank her booty_."

"I would blame it on Randy but she was like this before he came along."

"Speaking of Randy," John said looking around to make sure El was in her playroom. He could see her being swallowed by the seven and a half foot purple bean bag chair and decided she wasn't getting up anytime soon. "So I asked him if he could get in contact with any private investigators,"

"Why?"

"I want to find Elodie's mom,"

"Why?"

"Mom – let me finish."

"Sorry. Go on."

"I want her to be served with papers to terminate her parental rights."

"Hallelujah. I thought she would do it on her own with how she just up and left. The bitch."

"Tell me how you really feel."

"Well. So can he help you?"

"Yea and he already has. Apparently P.I.'s work on Saturday's."

"Have they found her already?"

"No but he's looking. I need to speak with a lawyer about this."

"You better get to it. This is great news in my opinion."

"And speaking of news, Randy wants to cohabitate."

"Ooh, that's big. What are your thoughts?"

"That I would have done it yesterday if it weren't for El. He and I haven't been together a year yet and while our relationship is wonderful, I don't want to move in together then something happens and we break up. That's another person out of her life."

"You have every right to be scared, and you are, but what has Randy done to indicate he's leaving? He's initiating the talk about moving in and he loves Elodie. I've seen that with my own eyes."

"He does love her but how can someone not?"

"I know you think that kid is the best thing since sliced bread but not everyone is going to like her."

"Who are these people?"

"Doesn't matter. She got all of us and Randy who love/like her and that's what matters."

"So you're a proponent of us living together?" The woman nodded

"Mmhm."

"That creates another problem."

"Which is what, John?"

"Elodie and I haven't been here for a year and I don't want to uproot her again in such a short amount of time."

"Oh puh-leese. You know that he would sell that house and move over here in a heartbeat."

"His house is so nice though."

"It is!" Mrs. Cena gushed. "But it's not kid-friendly."

"No it's not but man is the interior beautiful."

"Yea, I wanted to live there the first time I saw it."

"So should I do this?"

"I think so but what do I know." John frowned. "You'd have to get a pool."

"I have the room again since tearing down that playhouse." She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. "I'll talk to him later about it."

"Hello. Hello." Randy said walking into the house

"Speak of the devil." John's mom whispered

"Hey babe." John spoke when Randy walked into the kitchen

"Hey. Hello." Randy added giving the older woman a hug. "Is Elli asleep?"

"Could be. Last I saw she was drowning in the bean bag."

"That thing is so comfortable."

"Yea, I know."

"Well I'm going to get on out of here."

"Why? You don't have to leave."

"Randy's right. Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

"What are you having?"

"What does that matter?"

"I might want something better."

"Bye mom. Now you don't get a choice."

"Fine. I'm saying bye to El then leaving."

"What's going on here? Are you still sorting this meat?"

"Yes. My mom came in and we started talking."

"Oh."

"She thinks we should live together."

"I _knew_ I liked her."

"Right, well I need to talk with El first."

"Okay."

"Also, she and I can't move. We haven't been here a year and it's not fair to her."

"No problem. My stuff can go in storage and I'll sell. El won't have a pool anymore though."

"There's more than enough room in the yard for a pool. I was actually going to get one but didn't need to with yours around."

"Did you start dating me for my pool?"

"I'll never tell you."

"Hi Randy." El said throwing her empty juice box away. "Can I have some popcorns?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Only a little bit but I just want to nibble."

"I'll get it, John." Randy popped a bag of popcorn, poured some in a bowl then handed it over

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said handing her a mini water and paper towel. "Should I get started on the crab cakes or something? You have your hands full."

"Can you actually take the tails off the shrimp for me?"

"Yep." He replied kissing John

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I have this amazing seasoning I like to make with shrimp,"

"Go ahead, babe."

"Do you think we'd be able to incorporate pieces of my furniture in here?" John laughed

"I know you don't like my kitchen table. We can take your chairs but that table won't work. We can do something with the dining set too. I like those upholstered captain's chairs you have."

"How are you with paint?"

"I'm okay with paint and even redecorating but 1) we're not touching El's bedroom or her playroom and 2) I don't want to be the one to paint. 3) I hate painting."

"You didn't need a three once you said that you didn't want to paint. I'll hire painters, we'll take a little vacation over Elli's winter break and have it painted then." John eyed the other man. "I may or may not have thought about this a few times."

"Obviously I picked up on that, weirdo."

….

"Elodie! Dinner!"

"Did she have juice today?" Randy asked as he was in charge of getting drinks

"Yea and I don't know what she had with my mom so give her water." He poured bottled water into a purple mini Mason jar tumbler and dropped a lemon wedge in before twisting on the lid. He turned only to see John staring at him

"What?"

"A lemon?"

"It'll give the water a pop."

"A pop." He muttered placing crab cakes on the table

"I washed my hands already, daddy."

"Thank you. Have a seat."

"Ooh, a lemon."

"It was Randy's idea." Elodie put a hand in the air and the tall man gave her a high-five. John smiled

 **Later**

After he brushed his teeth and finished his shower, John joined Randy in bed. Cozying up to the taller man

"The talk went well." He said

"Most talks with Elli do go well." Randy commented. "I can't wait to see how she does once she starts grade school. Such an intelligent kid."

"Oh God, don't talk about her starting. I lost it over kindergarten."

"You're such a sap when it comes to her."

"So are you!" He laughed

"She's a riot and is as sweet as can be. I love that kid."

"And she loves you too apparently." He gasped

"Wasn't that the sweetest thing you'd ever heard? _I_ almost started to cry and I barely even smile. Can you imagine tears?"

"No. I can't but I still like hearing her adorable little voice say she loves me and I've been hearing it for years. This was your first time."

"I wish that it was recorded somehow…and she gave me the biggest hug after saying it." John laughed

"If you could see your face right now. I wish that this was recorded."

"I'm going to bed in such a good mood. The love of my life finally agrees to us moving in together and the cutest kid on the planet said she loves me."

"Let's go back to me being the love of your life…you did mean me, right?"

"Of course I meant you. You know that, babe."

"Yea, I do."

 **Early December**

John was on break in his office when London knocked on the door and said that a man was there to see him. He was perplexed but told her to send him in anyway. Moments later the hired P.I. walked in

"Oh! It's you. How are you?"

"Good and I have some good news for you."

"You found my daughters mom?"

"I did and let me tell you she did not want to be. She changed her last name to her mother's maiden name and virtually scrubbed any references of her going by Dani which is what you called her."

"Right."

"She lives in Virginia and whenever you give me the papers I'll deliver them to her the very same day." John walked around his desk, opened a drawer then handed the man an envelope

"You've only talked to me at my office so I kept the papers here."

"Good man. I'll be on my way now."

"Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome." And with that he left

 **John:** your guy found El's mom who is going by a different name. Gave him the papers. Said he could deliver them to her today

 **Randy:** that's great! …what's her new name?

 **John:** I wasn't expecting such a quick response from you. She's using her mom's maiden name, not sure about what first name she's using. Maybe her middle? I didn't ask because I don't give a shit about her. I just want to be completely done

 **Randy:** I'm doing work in my office and have my phone out. I want you to be done with her too. I can't imagine what it must feel like having a person walk out and the fact that she could, legally, come back at any time and there's nothing you can do about it…except what you've done with this request

 **John:** I hope she doesn't put up a fight

 **Randy:** she won't. If she's done all of this to stay hidden, and not even from you but from her own child as well, then she's living the life she wants and unfortunately there's no place for Elli in it

 **John:** well that hurts

 **Randy:** I really try to not be so blunt with you but I couldn't think of another way to put that

 **John:** you're not wrong

 **Randy:** lol – oh good. I'm sitting here like, he's going to kick my ass at home

 **John:** not this time. I've got an appointment so I've got to go

 **Randy:** enjoy the rest of your day and I'll see you later

 **John:** thank you. You too

In his office Randy smiled to himself as he imagined John smiling while sending that last text. He then thought about what he was doing, smiling like an idiot alone, and the smile faded as he went back to work

 **Woodlin Elementary School**

Randy pulled into a space in front of the school and parked his car. He walked into the building, giving a curt wave, then down the hall to Elodie's classroom. The kids were lining up preparing to leave and El's face lit up when she saw the tall man

"Hi Randy!"

"Hey Elodie."

"Looks like you're out of here a little early, Elodie." Her teacher spoke. "How are you, Randy?" She smiled

"I'm well." He said not paying her any mind. "You?" He asked taking El's backpack. He only asked so he wouldn't appear grumpy

"Good. Oh, um, today we did counting and Elodie went all the way to 35 although we're only at 29."

"Mmhm. She's a smart cookie. Elli can count up to 50 the last we tried."

"Wow." Her teacher said exaggeratedly. El smiled

"Ready to go, sassy?"

"Uh-huh."

"Don't forget your picture."

"Oh! Almost forgot." Elodie said going toward the art area. She came back with a large sheet of paper and handed it to Randy. "We're ready now."

"Oh good."

"Bye Elodie!" Some of her classmates yelled and the girl waved enthusiastically

"Bye!" They walked out to Randy's car where El buckled herself into her booster seat as the man buckled his own seatbelt. "Where's daddy?"

"He had to work a little later today. He shouldn't be out too late."

"Okay. Turn this up, please." Randy turned up Ariana Grande's _Dangerous Woman_ and stole glances of Elodie thinking she was singing the words and dancing along. He got them home safely and reminded the girl to change out of her school clothes like John would. He changed as well

"Do you have homework?" He asked opening the book bag to get the lunch box inside

"Um," Randy pulled out a folder and saw a worksheet inside. "That."

"Mmhm. Go ahead and get this done. You just have to trace then write these words." He added handing over the paper and a purple pencil. "What are they?" Elodie went through the words reciting them

"What's this one?"

"Can you sound it out?"

"T-his."

"No. T and H together make the th sound. It says this."

"So what's this one?"

"You give it a try."

"Thee."

"Good guess but it says the."

"Well how come its spelled t h e?"

"Oh, Elli, there are many things wrong with the English language that I can't even begin to explain to you…or myself. Can you just trust me?" The girl had no idea what Randy was going on about

"Okay." She said

"Do you want a snack?"

"Mmhm." The man went over to the fridge where he found a pre-made snack of a sliced banana in a storage container with carrot sticks and celery in a baggie sitting on top. Randy shook his head. John trusted him to pick his daughter up but not to make her the proper snack apparently. He put ice in a cup along with water and apple juice. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Can we go out for dinner?"

"Daddy might be tired when he gets home so let's see."

"Okay."

When John finally made it home he found Randy and Elodie both asleep on the giant bean bag in the playroom. He snapped a picture before going to the bedroom to change his clothes

"Randy."

"Yes babe?"

"Oh, you woke up on the first try."

"Because my neck is killing me."

"Come on." John said extending his arm for the other man to pull himself up which he did. Randy gave John a kiss once he was upright and on his feet. The shorter man deepened the kiss

"Oh, daddy's home." Randy said when they parted. "Does this mean Elli's going to bed early tonight?" John smiled as he left the room. "Fuck." Randy muttered. It was going to feel like an eternity waiting for Elodie to go to bed that night

"What are you thinking for dinner?"

"Elodie wants to go out. I told her we would see how you felt first."

"We can go."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"On what? Where we go? No. It's what Elodie wants."

"So you don't even want to hear it?"

"Go ahead and tell me, babe."

"Well now I don't want to." John laughed

"So be it."

"You know what she's going to ask for."

"I know but she had a tough week at school so that's where we'll go."

"John, she's in kindergarten."

"Can I live?" Randy laughed

"Fine. Oh, her teacher told me that Elli counted all the way up to 35 but they're only at 29."

"Did you tell her that she can count higher?"

"I sure did."

"Did her teacher flirt with you again?"

"She tried but I wasn't paying attention."

"Chick needs to stop."

"Or what?" Randy said playfully grabbing John and wrapping him in his arms. "You gonna beat her up?" He teased

"No as I don't hit women but she still needs to quit. It's unprofessional and she's knows who you are so why do it. She's disrespecting me."

"I don't think you even cross her mind when I'm around, babe."

"Even worse! My kid is there!"

"Lower your voice. You're getting hysterical."

"You're hysterical."

"You're so pissy right now. This is funny."

"Why?"

"Because of your attitude. When have I _ever_ given you a reason to think that my focus is on anyone but you? Huh? Never because I haven't. What do I always call you?" John huffed. "John."

"The love of your life."

"And you are."

"…I still don't like it."

"Why not? Some significant others would be flattered."

"Randy."

"Kidding." John placed a hand on either side of Randy's face and kissed him

"Thank you." He added kissing him again. The tall man gave John the warmest of hugs. "One of us has to wake El up."

"Go ahead, daddy." John went to the playroom, alone, leaned down and picked up his sleeping daughter

"Wake up, Elodie." He felt her stir in his arms and sigh. "El?" He said rubbing her back

"Hi daddy." She answered quietly

"Hi. You're really sleepy today, huh?"

"Yea. I had a lot of homework." John smiled. He'd seen the _one_ worksheet sitting on the table

"Randy said you wanted to go out for dinner. Do you still want to?"

"Mmhm." He laughed

"You have to wake up."

"I'm awake." The girl mumbled

"Did you finally give her NyQuil?" Randy looked up from his phone

"Are you serious? You know I wouldn't do that…do we even have NyQuil?"

"Yes."

"Elli, sweetheart, you have to wake up. Where are we going for dinner?" At last the girl opened her eyes and raised her head

"Manoli Canoli."

"If you're sleeping we can't go." She stretched

"I'm ready." John held her at arm's length and checked her outfit. He approved of the leggings and purposely oversized sweatshirt

"Okay. Go put some shoes on and bring your coat."


	6. Neighbors 6

**Manoli Canoli**

"What do you want, Elodie?" El stopped coloring then looked at her dad

"Raviolis."

"White, red or green sauce?"

"Red."

"Okay." Just as the men decided the waitress came over to take their order

"Shrimp Aegean for me."

"I'll have the grilled veal and mushroom piccata and the cheese ravioli in marinara for her."

"We have a kids menu." Their waitress pointed out

"I know. She wants cheese ravioli and that's not on the kids' menu. My daughter has a refined palate." Randy bit back his laughter

"Okay then." She said turning away from the table

"Our food is definitely coming with a side of saliva."

"What parent doesn't know about the kids' menu? It's not a secret. I said what I said."

"You're snapping tonight. I like it."

 **Later**

John stepped into the bedroom and quietly shut the door behind him. He looked at Randy who was laying back on the bed looking at him. They both smirked

"Is baby sleeping?" Randy asked

"Yep."

"Is it time for me to put daddy to sleep?"

"Yep."

"Come here." He beckoned seductively. John sauntered to the bed and straddled the other man. They kissed feverishly as they tried tearing each other's clothes off. Realizing they couldn't undress while kissing, they stopped and rid themselves of the clothing before they began kissing again. Both men groaned when Randy gave John's ass a rough squeeze causing John to thrust his hips forward a bit and rub their cocks together. Randy rolled them over and forcefully pushed John's legs open. He grabbed the tingly warmth lubricant from his bedside table and smeared it onto John and himself. The tall man ran his fingers over the hole and just watched the other man's face as he tortured him

"Randy." John whined. "Come on."

"You don't tell me what to do."

"Babe." Randy pushed two of his fingers inside and moved them in a circular motion. He only moved them for a short while before pulling them out and replacing them with his throbbing dick. He and his boyfriend gave satisfied sighs as he began his long strokes. Randy grabbed John's meaty thighs and pulled him close but kept his strokes the same. John's eyes rolled back as he felt the other man's cock brushing against his prostate with each thrust. Randy pinned John's arms above his head and sped up. "Oh fuck." John whimpered. Harder and harder the tall man thrust his hips. After a while he slowed and realized there was a stickiness on his belly

"Did you cum?"

"Like fifteen minutes ago."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Why would I? Don't stop." John said wrapping his legs tightly around the other man

"I could be hurting you."

"But you're not so keep going. Let's see if you can do it again." Randy smirked

After making John do it again, twice, Randy allowed himself the orgasm he'd been holding and fighting off. The men showered and climbed in their bed for a much deserved nights rest. Around 3 in the morning there was banging on the bedroom door which caused John to wake from a deep sleep and jump from the bed

"Wha," Randy grumbled. John opened the door and saw Elodie standing there and then he heard a loud rumble of thunder

"Daddy, I'm scared."

"It's okay. Do you want to sleep in here?"

"Yes!"

"Come on." He took her by the hand and they walked around to his side of the bed. John gave El her blanket as she got comfortable in the space between him and his boyfriend. Sox, who had followed El from her room, made himself comfortable on the floor at the foot of the bed. "You warm enough?"

"Uh-huh."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight daddy and Randy."

"Goodnight Elli." As Elodie closed her eyes, John raised his head and peered at the other man then smiled. Randy gave a quiet laugh as he shook his head. John awoke the next morning and stretched languidly, feeling rested. He turned his head, saw that the clock read: 9:32 and immediately sat upright. He threw the blankets back then jumped from the bed and headed for the kitchen. In the kitchen he found Elodie sitting at the table on her tablet and Randy cracking eggs

"Good morning."

"Hi daddy."

"How did I sleep so late? Why did you let me sleep this late?"

"You were tired, daddy. You snore loud."

"I didn't know you wanted to get up early, babe. And you were sleeping pretty heavily so Elli and I came in here to make breakfast. We were going to wake you before we ate."

"Oh." John said quietly. "And I don't snore." He said walking away

"Yes you do." Randy and Elodie chorused

….

"Put the liners on before your wellies, El."

"What are these for?"

"They'll keep your feet warm while we're looking for our Christmas tree." Elodie shrugged and pulled the boot liners on then pulled on her purple LL Bean wellies

"Can we get a really big tree?"

"How big is really big?" The girl stretched her arms wide which made John laugh considering her size. "We can get one that big…even bigger."

"Are we decorating it today?"

"Yep. When we come back home."

"And we'll have hot chocolate?"

"We'll see."

While John and El had gone to pick the Christmas tree, Randy went out to the stores and picked up lights and decorations for the tree and around the house. On his way back he stopped at a local restaurant for lunch to take back home. He got home, put the food in the oven then changed his clothes. He finished and heard John's car outside

"John." He said looking at the _trees_ tied to the top of the Range Rover

"What?" John asked with a charming smile

"Why do we have two trees?"

"The baby tree is for the playroom. Wait until you see how cute it is. I'm going to let Elodie decorate that one while we take care of the other."

"That could be interesting." Randy spoke opening the door for El who was in the car yelling about being left there. "Why are you hollering like that?"

"I was stuck in here."

"It was ten seconds, Elodie. Stop doing that." John told her

"I have lunch for us inside."

"Do I have nuggets?"

"You have nuggets." And off she ran for the front door while John and Randy untied the trees from the car's roof. They set each tree up where they wanted it then joined El who was ready and waiting in the kitchen

….

"So I got a text from the P.I. today while I was out." John said to Randy as they checked the lights for the tree. El had fallen asleep after lunch

"Uh-huh."

"She signed the papers right away." Randy stopped what he was doing and looked at the other man

"How do you feel about that?"

"Gutted. On one hand I'm happy she didn't fight but on the other I'm not happy she didn't fight. Who gives up a child, their own child, like that?"

"A really fucking bad mom." He said taking John into his arms. John wrapped his arms around the taller man and just held on. "You're the best thing for her, baby, and this is the end of that chapter. Time to move on and continue being the best dad for Elodie. She's better off."

"Yea, I know." Randy gave John a kiss and the shorter man took a step back. "To new beginnings."

"To new beginnings, babe."

 **Two Weeks Later**

 **Woodlin Elementary School**

John had asked if Randy could pick Elodie up from school today as he had another late patient at the dental practice. Of course Randy agreed so he'd left work and driven to the elementary school. He found his way to the little girl's classroom

"Hello there, Randy!" Her teacher said

"Hi. Hey Elodie."

"Hi." El said quietly while packing her book bag with junk Randy was sure she didn't need

"Elodie says you guys are taking a vacation over break. She's very excited."

"Yea. We're having stuff done to the house and decided now was a good time for vacation." Randy responded as he watched the little girl. Something wasn't right

"Randy?"

"Huh?"

"I had asked where you were going."

"Oh, we're taking her to Florida…Disney. Do you want me to take that, El?"

"Yea. Thank you." She replied handing over the backpack. The tall man tossed it over his shoulder and helped with her pink, fur trimmed pea coat

"You ready?"

"Uh-huh."

"Have fun on your trip, Elodie."

"Thank you, Miss Vee."

"Bye Elodie!" Her classmates said

"Bye." They walked out to Randy's car where he buckled her in and they drove home. Throughout the drive, Randy kept stealing glances at the girl who just stared out the window which was unlike her. When they got home, El let Sox out then went off to change her clothes

"What's the matter, Elli? You look sad today. Did something happen at school?"

"Yes." She answered in an almost exasperated tone

"What happened?" Randy asked taking a seat

"It was at indoor recess. A boy from another class made fun of my glasses."

"Uh-huh."

"I told him to stop but then he tried to take them off my face."

"Did he take them?"

"No. Miss Vee saw him and made him stop. Why do I have to wear glasses? They're stupid."

"They're not stupid. Come here." El put down the strawberry she'd been toying with and climbed into Randy's lap. "You need glasses so that you can see. I've worn my glasses almost my entire life."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've had them since I was about your age."

"Did kids make fun of you?"

"Sometimes but I didn't let it bother me. I would rather wear them and see than not."

"How come we can't have good eyes?"

"That's not the way we were born but that doesn't mean anything is wrong with us. I think you're perfect exactly as you are."

"I don't feel perfect with my glasses."

"But you can see better with them, right?"

"Yea…I just don't like to be teased."

"And that's okay because no one does but I want you to know you're exactly the way you're supposed to be. Kids might tease you sometimes but as long as you're happy with you then it doesn't matter. You're a diamond, sweetheart, which means you're strong and they can't break you." Elodie smiled then wrapped her arms around Randy's neck. "I love you with or without glasses, okay?" He said hugging her

"Uh-huh. I love you too." He set her on the floor and El grabbed two strawberries from the dish. "Can I go play?"

"Go ahead."

 **Later**

"Babe?" Randy called

"I'm in Elodie's room." He walked in and looked around

"What are you doing _back_ in the closet?"

"Hilarious."

"What are you doing? Because it looks like you're packing El's bag that I could have sworn was already packed."

"I'm just double checking and kind of re-packing her bag. I want to make sure she's warm enough. Should I pack the Bailey bow or button?" John asked holding up two pairs of Uggs

"I'm a fan of both to be honest but I think the button would be best."

"Why does this kid have so much clothes?" Randy chuckled at the question since it was no secret that John was a junkie when it came to online _and_ in-store shopping for his daughter

"I came up here because I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What about?"

"Elodie was upset today because a boy was teasing her at recess about her glasses."

"What? What kind of demon child would do such a thing? What happened?"

"All she said was that he teased her and tried taking her glasses off her face."

"What!?"

"But Miss Vee saw him and made him stop."

"Why didn't Miss Vee call me? Did she tell you when you picked El up?"

"No. El told me because I asked. She looked down." John had to tell himself to breathe deeply and evenly in order to calm himself down

"I know I probably seem crazy right now but her teacher should have called me if there's some kid putting his hands on my daughter. I don't care that she stopped him. I don't care that the boy is five. I don't,"

"John, relax, please."

"Randy,"

"I agree that Miss Vee should have called you but she didn't and Elodie's fine."

"How do you know?"

"I talked to her and told her that's she's perfect and that if she's happy with herself then other people don't matter. Told her she's a diamond and can't be broken." John smiled and seemed to calm down

"I'm not sure she knows exactly what that means but it was sweet. I like that."

"She liked it too because she gave me a big smile and hug after I said it."

"Aww, that was nice of her. I'll accept that you made her feel better but I still don't like that I wasn't notified and I will be calling the school about it."

"Fair enough."

 **Next Day: Disney's Animal Kingdom Villas – Kidani Village**

"WOW!" Elodie yelled when Randy opened the door and let her inside. "It's so cool!" She said looking around the villa John and Randy had rented for the next week. El ran to the sliding glass doors and looked out. They were staying in a villa with the savanna view which meant there were animals' right outside. "Giraffes!" John smiled at Randy who was recording a video

"She's so freaking cute." The tall man said stopping the recording. "Should we even show her room?"

"Yes because I can wait to see her reaction to this. El, do you want to go see your room?"

"Okay." John directed her to a door with a princess banner across it. "Can I open it?"

"Go ahead." Elodie turned the knob and just screamed. The men covered their ears. There were balloons all over the room with a giant box on the bed. El ripped the top off and inside she found a pillow with a tiara and wand on top. Also, she had an autograph book and a letter from her fairy godmother

"Daddy did you do this?"

"How could I have done this?"

"You called somebody." Randy laughed. "What's this?"

"Um," John checked out the item. "Oh, it's a cape."

"Can I wear this when we go to Disney?"

"Yea and if you bring that book, the princesses will sign it for you."

"Even Tiana and Cinderella?"

"Even Tiana and Cinderella, baby."

 **Later: Uzima Pool**

John watched Elodie and Randy splash around in the pool while he was in charge of making sure no one stole their chairs. He laughed as his daughter tried her best to splash the other man but barely made any waves but Randy, of course, played along as if he were being hit by a monsoon

"Hello."

"Well hello there son."

"Sorry mom, forgot to call you."

"Oh did you?"

"Elodie was so excited when we got here and it completely slipped my mind. We ate then came down to the pool."

"Who – is Randy in the pool with her right now?"

"Yea. It's so cute."

"Get some pictures."

"I did but it was low-key since I'm trying not to be embarrassing about it."

"Who cares? Your daughter is cute and you've got a good man who, oddly, has become a good dad-like figure for El. Fill up that storage." John laughed. "I just called to make sure you guys had gotten there safe. Tell your loves I said hello. Have fun. I love you."

"I will. I love you too."

"Bye son."

"Bye mom." John placed his phone back in the bag he'd brought down to the pool and laid back against his lounger. He thought about what his mother had said on the phone. For someone to hate children, Randy had become a good dad-like figure in Elodie's life. A great one in fact and El loved him. They both did

At one point, John and Randy switched places in the pool. John played with his daughter until she finally admitted that she was tired. The trio gathered up their items and headed back to their villa. Although she complained and even pouted, John made Elodie shower before taking a nap

"I could go for a nap myself." Randy said

"Honestly. She better join the swim team once she's old enough. That girl cannot get enough of the pool and swimming. Ever."

"She might be better as a gymnast since she's so small."

"Water gymnastics."

"What the fuck are water gymnastics, John?"

"Google it."

"It sounds terrible," Randy commented putting and arm around his boyfriend who sat close to him on the couch. "We have to sign her up for something else. I can't cheer for water gymnastics…if that's a real thing." John laughed

"It is!"

"Uh-huh. What are we going to do about dinner?"

"Room service?"

"Sounds good to me." Randy said with a yawn. "We can take a quick nap, right?"

"Mm yea," John also yawned. "Right."

 **Later**

After everyone had woken up from their nap, they took a brief tour of what the place had to offer then headed back to their living quarters. While Randy ordered dinner from the room service menu, John and Elodie changed into their Mickey and Minnie pajamas then flipped through the channels of the television

"Randy, you have to put your jammies on." Elodie said once the tall man had ended his phone call. John made sure he had a pair of pajamas too

"Okay." He obliged

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"Could I call Randy, dad?" Of all the things Elodie had ever said to him in her five years, this was by far the most shocking. And she had said a lot

"Why would you want to call him dad? I thought I was your daddy."

"You are but he helps you take care of me and I can't call him mommy because he's a boy." Randy stepped back from the doorway of the bedroom when he heard John and El talking

"Well no, you can't call him mommy. Um," This question alerted John to just how unprepared he was for this question or any others his daughter might have in the future. Especially when she was older and the questions more complex

"And I can't call him daddy because then you guys wouldn't know who I was talking to. This is easier." Both men laughed, Randy quietly

"Personally, I don't have a problem with you calling him that but we have to talk to him about it. Randy doesn't have kids so it could be a little strange to him if you called him dad."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Because it would be so different to him."

"Okay. Can I still ask?"

"If you want to, sure." Randy thumbed away the tear he'd never tell a soul he shed, cleared his throat then walked into the room

"I'm starving." He announced squeezing onto the couch, purposely squishing Elodie who giggled

"Randy?" _Already!?_ John thought

"Yes?"

"Could I call you dad or will you be mad?" Randy looked at John who gave away nothing not that it mattered since he'd heard the conversation

"Of course I wouldn't be mad. Why do the two of you think I'm mad all the time?"

"You look mad." They responded

"Did you ask daddy?" He played along

"Yea. He said I had to ask you. You guys always do that."

"Because we don't want to tell you two different things and confuse you. What do you have to say about it, daddy?"

"As long as you're comfortable with it. El can keep referring to you as Randy if you're not."

"I mean it would be easier." Now John knew that Randy had heard and stared at him. The tall man laughed. "You can call me dad. I would be honored if you called me dad."

"What does honored mean?"

"Oh, like, it would be a privilege. I would be more than happy."

"Oh. Okay!" There was a knock at the door signaling their dinner's arrival

….

"I heard you guys talking." Randy said turning down his side of the bed

"Yea, I figured that out. You didn't have to agree."

"Why wouldn't I?" John shrugged. "Do you not want her to call me dad?" He shook his head

"No. No…I'm sorry if it came off that way. I was just more so thinking of you and what you'd feel."

"Because I'm mean and grumpy?" The other man laughed

"Yes. Exactly that."

"I feel completely fine about it. I'm happy, John. This strange little family dynamic we have, it makes me happy. I want to be around to see Elodie grow up and see you get older, although you still look incredibly young in the most adorable way so I'm not sure if I'll live long enough to see that happen," John laughed. "I want that…I need that."

"Well who am I to deny you?"

"I don't know. I'm the mean looking one, remember?"


	7. Neighbors 7

**Days Later: Cinderella's Castle**

"Oh my gosh!" Elodie screamed walking inside. "It's so pretty! Look how pretty, daddy."

"Will she even be able to eat lunch?"

"I'm doubtful but it's the experience." They were escorted to their assigned table and watched the pomp and circumstance before being served lunch. Elodie barely touched her chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes. She stopped trying to even eat after Cinderella herself came to the table and signed her autograph book. Before leaving the castle, Elodie managed to cute her way into getting a Cinderella pajama set, a pair of "glass" slippers, a mug that read: Once a Princess Always a Princess, and a Cinderella ear hat. While John was stuck lugging all the goodies, Randy held Elodie in his arms as they left the castle. He was leaving the area, talking and asked his boyfriend a question. When Randy didn't answer, he turned and saw that the tall man and El had stopped walking and were looking at the castle they'd just left

"Sorry." Randy said when John walked up. "Elli wanted me to get a picture."

"That's okay. I'm glad I hadn't gotten far."

"Do you want me to take some of that stuff?"

"Nope. I got it." Back at the villa El went down for a much needed nap

"How in the world am I going to get all this stuff back home?" John asked

"Good question. How many bags of shit does she have?"

"I just counted four full ones on the extra bed in her room…and they don't include the stuffed giraffe and Tiana doll she's currently sleeping with."

"So we need to buy another piece of luggage basically?"

"Basically. I saw some really cute Mickey luggage that El will like and she can use it for a while." Randy laughed

"Elodie gets all the souvenirs her sweet little heart desires and a piece of luggage?"

"…yes."

"Good deal she's got going here."

"I'm training her to be a queen."

"Bless any boys or men who come her way."

"If he can't handle it then he can get gone."

"Kick rocks in flip flops."

"What!?" John asked laughing. "You're a mess. So, what are you going to do with your ear hats and color changing Mickey glove?"

"I have no idea. Buying all of that stuff seemed like such a good idea at the time."

"Well the glove was nice during the parade since it changed colors throughout the show."

"And now that the parade is over?"

"You just have a giant Mickey glove."

"Just what I always wanted." Randy murmured pulling John close and closing his eyes

 **Days Later: Chevy Chase, MD**

"Whoa. Is this our house?" Elodie asked seeing the fresh coat of paint and new furnishings

"I hope so or else we're in trouble."

"My room!" She shouted taking off for the stairs

"I guess this is why you said no changing her room."

"Exactly why." Above them they heard small feet stomping across the floor in one direction and then back again

"My room's the same but what about my playroom." She added walking past the men

"She's thorough."

"Mmhm."

"Whew! My stuff is the same."

"I asked that it not be touched, baby. I know you like your rooms the way they are."

"Oh." She smiled big. "Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome. Neni is going to drop Sox off a little later, okay?"

"Uh-huh. Can I watch some TV?"

"Sure. Do you want a snack?"

"No thank you."

"Ugh," John sighed

"Laundry?"

"Yes."

"I'll unpack and sort while you toss it in the machine?"

"Deal."

 **Months Later**

"Dad!?"

"How come you're screaming, Elodie?"

"So you could hear me." Randy looked at the girl who was standing in the doorway of his office which is where she'd been when she yelled

"What's the matter?"

"Where's daddy?"

"Um, he had to go to work. Someone chipped their tooth and he needed to fix it. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. He said we were taking Sox on a walk so I was looking for him."

"He left a while ago so he should be back soon and you can go then, okay?"

"Okay."

"Neni is coming later to babysit you because daddy and I are going out."

"Where ya going?" Elodie asked plopping down on the yarn dyed blue linen double chair

"We're going out for dinner."

"Why?"

"Daddy and I have been together for quite a while now and want to celebrate. Is that okay?"

"I don't know. You're leaving me here and I'm not sure I'm okay with that." Randy chuckled

"But we always take you out when you want to go. It's only fair if we can go out sometimes. We'll be back."

"Fine but don't have a lot of fun without me."

"We'll try not to."

"Can I stay here?"

"Yea but if I need to use the phone you have to be quiet."

"Okay." El said curling up in the chair. A while later John came home and walked into the office. He saw Randy put a finger up to his lips and point to the chair

"How are your teeth?" John gave a wide, goofy grin

"My teeth are fine."

"You know that's not what I meant, butthead."

"Oh, ouch."

"I told El that we're going out tonight."

"Did she guilt trip you?"

"She tried. We're not allowed to have a lot of fun without her."

"We're only eating."

"Haven't you eaten with me before, John? Don't you know how fun that is?" John smiled

"I know how fun other things with you are."

"Ooh, daddy." He left the room smiling

 **La Ferme**

Inside the beautiful restaurant Randy and John shared an appetizer of pappardelle pasta with duck confit, shitake mushrooms and sundried tomatoes tossed in a spicy sauce. John took another bite and looked around. They were seated on the upper level and could see the other patrons below them

"What are you thinking about?" Randy asked catching the other man off guard

"Everything and nothing."

"How confusing. Are you confused?" John shook his head

"No. Confused? You're weird."

" _You're_ weird." He rolled his eyes. "But what are you thinking? Really?"

"How incredibly wonderful this all is. I was in no way looking for a relationship but there you appeared…with my daughter who had broken into your backyard." Randy laughed

"Maybe we should have brought Elodie with us. This was her unintentional doing."

"You know how much I love her but I'm glad we're here together…alone because our lives revolve around Elodie."

"Yea," Randy spoke with a laugh. "What a difference in my life now compared to this time a year ago."

"Yea," John drawled tapping a finger on the table. "How are you doing with that? I'm sure I sound crazy because I keep asking,"

"You do,"

"But,"

"I'm not going anywhere, John. I promise you. This is something I've thought thoroughly about and I wouldn't have jumped in with both feet if I wasn't sure about us. I know your situation and weighed that before continuing on. Plus, I'm an attorney so making rash decisions isn't my forte." John gave a nod. "I love both of you. Should I get a tattoo so you know it's real?" He laughed

"Maybe I'd like to see that."

"Don't make me do it, John."

"You're an adult so I can't _make_ you do anything. Also, we love you too."

"Glad that was an after-thought." The other man shrugged

"You know we do. Quit crying." Randy gasped making John smile. Their order of Chateaubriand for two arrived and the men dug into it. At some point, Randy looked up and saw his boyfriend mowing through his food

"John."

"Yea?"

"Why are you eating so fast?"

"I want to go home."

"What? Why?"

"So I can sit on your face." Randy hit his chest as he choked on a tiny piece of meat

"Oh." He strangled out while signaling the waiter. "Let's get you home then, daddy." The men didn't bother asking for the food to be wrapped. They split the check and rushed out of there then sped home. John's mom eyed them when they burst through the door and she could tell by the fire behind their eyes that she was officially off-duty and needed to get the hell out of there

"El had a bit of a tummy-ache before bed so I gave her Pepto and she went to sleep." His mom said

"Okay. Thank you." John spoke hurriedly and kissing her cheek. Randy kissed her cheek as well

"Have a good night you two."

"Text me when you're home, mom."

"Uh-huh." The woman hummed letting herself out

"Go get in bed." Randy ordered locking up the front door

….

"John, be quiet. You're so loud."

"You don't understand how good this feels, babe."

"Well it feels good to me too." Randy never stopped thrusting his hips. He caressed John's leg that was resting on his shoulder

"Fuck." John cried arching his back and meeting the man's powerful thrusts. The posts of the bed beat against the wall and the sound blended in with the grunting of the men. "I'm almost there." John announced. The tall man leaned down and the men kissed sloppily as they both had a heavenly climax

 **Next Morning**

"It's eerily quiet." Randy spoke

"I was just lying here thinking the same thing. I've been waiting for Elodie to burst through the door."

"Well your mom said that she went to bed not feeling well."

"Oh yea. My mind was elsewhere when we came home."

"I bet it was." John smiled to himself. "I'll go check on her." Randy said already getting out of bed and putting a pair of pants on. He walked up to Elodie's room and gave the door a soft knock before pushing it open the rest of the way. "Good morning."

"Good morning." El said still in bed and under the blankets

"Are you okay?"

"My tummy still hurts."

"Aww, I'm sorry. Do you think you can eat some breakfast?" Randy asked feeling her forehead

"I don't know."

"How about we go downstairs and you can lay down on your couch?" El nodded and raised her arms so he picked her up and carried the girl down to the playroom

"Can I watch TV?"

"Sure."

"My Minions?" Randy hated those fucking yellow things

"Of course." He responded looking through the collection. "Comfortable?" Elodie fluffed her pillow and pulled her blanket up

"Yes. Thank you, dad."

"You're welcome." The man left the room and found his boyfriend in the kitchen

"Everything okay?"

"Elli's still got a stomach ache so she's watching Minions on the couch."

"My poor baby. I'll make her some tea and bland-ish oatmeal."

"Bland-ish?"

"You know I can't give her some nasty plain oatmeal. I'll just put a little honey in it."

"I'll go make beds."

"Make yourself useful." Randy playfully smacked John's ass and left the kitchen. He tidied up the master bedroom then El's room before joining John for their breakfast

 **Later**

John handed Randy a drink then sat next to him on the outdoor couch

"How's Elli?"

"Knocked out. I mean, mouth open, head thrown back – everything." Randy chuckled

"Good. She seems miserable when she's awake."

"God," John sighed. "Is she ever. I used to have the worst time when El was a baby and she got a cold. All night I would sit up and let her sleep in my arms because the second I even made a move like I was going to lay her down, she'd start wailing."

"Aww."

"Yea, where were you back then? I could have used your help."

"I'm sorry but I think if El had gotten into my backyard back then we'd have had a real problem."

"We would have bonded over my CPS case."

"You're cute. I wouldn't have called CPS." John smiled. "Now, I might have blackmailed you into dating me." He frowned and Randy laughed. "Hypothetically,"

"Hypothetically? Okay."

"If we were to get married, who has to propose?"

"You would because you want to marry me."

"Who said I want to marry you?"

"I think you just did. I'm not sure why since I've been married and I'm damaged goods."

"Nothing about your goods is damaged, John."

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't because you're talking crazy."

"Fine but the answer is still you."

"Okay…hypothetically,"

"Hypothetically? Okay."

"If I were to propose and you say yes and we actually get married,"

"Uh-huh."

"Would you allow me to adopt Elodie?" John just sat there mulling over his response

"…why?" He blurted out

"So we'd be more of a family unit. And I think Elodie Sophia Orton sounds nice."

"It does sound nice if I'm being honest _but_ I'd have to think about it for a while. This isn't a no."

"This isn't an easy decision so take all the time you need. I'm happy you'll even consider it."

"Speaking of a family unit,"

"Is this another hypothetical?" John laughed

"No."

"Okay. Go on."

"It won't be for some years yet, but I'd like to move into a house for the three of us."

"How many years?"

"When Elodie changes schools. I don't want to take her out and make her leave friends."

"Not that I'm trying to rush but she still has plenty of time to make friends and her school now goes all the way up to fifth."

"So, in your opinion, when should we switch her?"

"Depends on where we move and what school she'll be transferred to. Most start at third so I'd say around then…or we don't have to move that far away and she can stay at Woodlin like nothing ever happened."

"Wow. It's like you've done this kid thing before." Randy laughed. "Hold on."

"What's the matter?"

"Elodie Sophia _Orton_? What happened to Cena? If I chose to marry you, I'd be a hyphen so wouldn't she?"

"You're really going to make that precious child write all those names on her papers at school?" John elbowed the other man

"Don't try to play me." Randy smiled

 **July**

Even inside Elodie's closet, John could hear Randy's big feet stomping up the steps. He poked his head out of the door

"You're so cute." Randy said seeing John's face

"Thanks. Did you talk to the hotel like I asked?"

"Yea. I just got off the phone with them."

"And how did that go?" John asked as he rearranged some of the clothes he'd just hung

"Well. I got them to reserve a block of rooms with a small deposit."

"How small of a deposit?"

"$500."

"500?"

"Yes but I get 90% of that back if no one stays which they didn't even want to do."

"You're going to get $450 back if no one stays?"

"Uh-huh."

"Did you get all attorney on the phone with them?"

"I may have used some unnecessary legal jargon to mildly threaten them."

"That turns me on."

"My sister's outside with the kids if you want a quickie." The shorter man laughed

"I wish but I want to get this laundry situation settled before I get all El's stuff ready for tomorrow."

"So tonight we can get it?"

"Don't we get it every night?"

"That was a friendly reminder."

"Get out of here." John said laughing. Randy stole a kiss from him and left the room. "Babe!" He popped back in

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Of course."

"Grab Elodie's invite list and send a mass text to everyone on it that isn't family and tell them about the hotel arrangements, please."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." After he'd finished putting Elodie's clothes away, John pulled out her overnight bag and packed it with a few changes of clothes and multiple bathing suits and anything else he could think of that El may need. Elodie would be turning the big 6 on Sunday but the next day, which was Saturday, they were driving an hour away to Volcano Island Waterpark in Virginia for a celebration with her friends from class and family

"Daddy." Elodie said when she saw John

"Yes baby?"

"I haven't seen you in forever." He chuckled

"I've been busy."

"Are you coming outside now?"

"I wish I could but I need to pack a bag for me and dad to take tomorrow."

"Then you'll come out and swim?"

"I will definitely try, El."

"Okay." She said simply and ran off

"Well there goes that moment." Randy's mom overheard John and laughed

"You're not done in there yet?"

"No. I have to pack for me and Randy."

"Why? Make that little fuck-face pack his own shit."

"I have control issues." John spoke walking off

 **Next Morning**

Randy groaned when the alarm went off

"Fuck me." He said stretching. "We had too many people here yesterday and none of them respected the fact that we had to get up early with the exception of your mom who left at a decent hour." John rolled over and draped an arm and leg over Randy

"I'm telling you. I feel like I'm in college, stayed up all night because my loud ass roommate was having a party and I have a final to go to."

"Perfect description."

"Your mom can drink." The tall man laughed a little

"Why do you think my dad left her?"

"I didn't think about it…figured it was none of my business. Is she on/off the wagon? Why didn't you tell me?"

"My mom's never been sober, just a little less drunk. It's why I don't drink as much as I know I can. It's a fear I have."

"Which is what, babe?"

"That I'll be a drunk like her. I've always had potential and things going for me so I didn't want to ruin it. Now that I'm with you and there's Elodie…I really don't want to. A glass or two of wine, a few beers…that's enough for me."

"That's responsible of you."

"Yea, well, I had to learn responsibility at an early age." John said nothing. He just wrapped his arms around the other man and gave him a squeeze. "Thank you." Randy said quietly

….

"I'm almost too excited for breakfast." Elodie said staring at her pancakes. "Almost." She added taking a bite

"Are you ready for your party today?" Randy asked

"Dad."

"What?"

"I'm so ready." John laughed

"Oh, excuse me."

"Good morning!" Randy's mom said walking into the kitchen. She kissed her son, who tensed, before moving to John then running a hand through Elodie's already messy hair

"Good morning." John and his daughter responded

"There's fresh coffee and a plate for you in the microwave."

"Thanks John."

"You're welcome."

"I need to talk to you later, mom."

"As you wish."

"I don't have to wear my glasses today do I?"

"No. Not as long as you can see your friends."

"Daddy." El deadpanned making Randy laugh

 **Later**

John was on his way to load up the car when he caught sight of Randy and his mom in the kitchen. The man was talking animatedly as the woman listened. He moved as quietly as he could so he wasn't noticed

"May I remind you that you're my child and not the other way around?"

"You don't need to remind me of anything but since you have, I'd like to point out that I'm having this conversation with you because you don't always behave like the parent. I don't want to talk with you about this but after last night I feel like I don't have a choice."

"No, you don't have to talk with me."

"Look, all I'm saying is that today we're going to be at a children's party and if you choose to drink at dinner, please control yourself. None of us went to bed at a decent hour last night because you were whooping it up like this house is some hole in the wall bar."

"I did get a little out of control last night and for that I apologize, I'll even apologize to John, but in my defense we're celebrating a birthday."

"For a six year old."

"Okay…I'll give you that one."

"Don't ruin today for Elodie or embarrass her."

"Fine." The woman said but her son had already walked away

"You weren't too hard on her, were you?" John asked when Randy stepped in their room

"What?"

"I saw you talking with your mom."

"You have to be hard on her or it's like she doesn't understand."

"I'm sure she understands fine."

"I'm sure she does as well but she'll act like she didn't later once she's fucked things up. It's happened too many times. I didn't say not to drink but I did tell her not to ruin this day for El or embarrass her." The other man nodded

"Sounds fair. Are you ready?"

"No. I think I need a drink now."

"Randy." John said chuckling

"Kidding. I'm ready."

 **Later**

 **Volcano Island Waterpark**

"We're here!" Elodie screamed from the backseat making both men cringe. Since John and Randy had rented out the entire waterpark, Randy was able to get his car close to the entrance and they could see some of Elodie's friends already outside waiting with their parents

"Sorry you guys had to wait." John apologized as he walked up to the group

"We weren't here that long."

"Oh, okay. Good." He responded. "We can just go in. They should be waiting for us." Once inside, John took El to the locker room where she changed into her birthday bathing suit which had a purple top and green bottom with scales. He turned the girl loose and off she went with her friends. "Be careful!" He yelled

"Did you get her with any sunscreen?" Randy asked

"Barely. I put some on her before we left and was able to spray a little on just now before she hauled ass out of here." He laughed

"Hey guys!" The men turned around to see Miss Vee, El's kindergarten teacher, standing there in a gravity defying bikini top and shorts that would make Daisy Duke blush

"Hh – hi, Miss Vee." John stammered

"You don't have to call me Miss Vee, John."

"Well what's your first name? You guys are introduced by last."

"Karen."

"Oh. Alright then. Thank you for coming and I know El will be happy to see you."

"Where can I put this?" She asked holding out a bag

"What is it?" _The rest of your bathing suit I hope_ both Randy and John thought

"A gift for the birthday girl." She smiled at Randy whose eye twitched

"Is your name on it? I can take it."

"It's on the card." John took the bag

"Thank you. The rest of the party's right that way."

"Thanks!"

"She's got an enormous rack." Randy commented

"I mean really. She better not stand under that bucket thing when it dumps the water."

"I hope she does. I can't wait to see the faces of the mom's here."

"There you go being all messy."

"It's a six year olds birthday party – how else do you expect me to entertain myself?"

"Go take pictures of El."

"Fine." Randy said leaning down and giving John a quick kiss. John took the gift from Karen and put it in the locker room. He took his own shirt off, thought about offering it to the busty woman but then stuffed it in a locker. Randy had been watching one of the dads and took note of his reaction when John came out shirtless

"Damn." John cursed

"What?"

"I meant to leave this locked in the car." He said holding up his hand

"Why? Is it not fitting right?" Randy asked of the brushed platinum and diamond band he'd given John when he asked to marry him

"It fits perfect but I'm slightly paranoid…you know how I am. I don't want to lose it."

"I'll buy you another one if you do but you won't. There's a special mechanism on the ring so it's like a Chinese fingercuff." John turned his head sharply. "Oh yea, that things never coming off unless I take it off."

"You are so full of shit." Randy chuckled

"Daddy! Come on!" Elodie called waving John over. The man joined his daughter in the pool area. Randy watched as they went down the slides a few times then stood under the giant bucket as it dumped water on everyone

"El wants you to go in with her."

"Okay but first – what's going on with Emily's dad?"

"Evan? What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that I'm not the only one appreciating you in these wet and clinging shorts."

"Say what now?"

"Oh yea. He's been watching since you came out with no shirt. I would have hemmed his little ass up already if I wasn't so intrigued."

"Dad!"

"I'll be back." John gave a nod then eyed Emily's dad from behind his sunglasses. He could see him staring but trying not to

"Odd."

After spending hours at the park some people went home while quite a few went back to the hotel and used the rooms Randy reserved. John let everyone know that the party would conclude at Pomodoro restaurant where they had a private room for dinner. Before leaving John had Elodie dress in a pair of denim shorts with polka dots on them and a shirt that read: _No Tricks, Today I'm 6!_ On the front with _Queen Elodie_ and a crown on back

 **Pomodoro**

As the party filed in, John handed everyone a special menu while Randy pointed them in the direction of the room. The stream had started to thin out so the men were talking to each other when they heard

"I love your shirts." They turned around and saw Evan standing there with Emily

"Thank you." John said handing them each a menu

"What's the 18 for?" Evan asked referring to the back of the baseball style shirts that read: _His One_ and _His Only_ respectively

"2018," Randy said speaking up. "The year we're getting married." He added

"Oh. That's so cute."

"Everyone's down that way." He pointed out

"Could you have been any pettier?"

"Yes." When they were sure everyone who was attending was there, they walked to the back room

"What are you getting, Elodie?"

"I want raviolis and pizza."

"Are you going to eat all of that?"

"Uh-huh." John knew she wouldn't

"Cheese or pepperoni?"

"Just cheese, please." Randy was happy for the private room because once the food arrived the sound level went up to 140 decibels. He and John escaped to a corner with their slices of pizza

"I'm tired."

"Me too, daddy."

"What do you think we should do for next year?"

"John."

"What?"

"You had a hard enough time making a shirt for her this year. How are you going to throw a party and think of something to rhyme with seven?"

"Oh thank Heaven, I'm seven." Randy burst out laughing. "Daddy is always ready."

"Then I'm ready too."

 **The End**


End file.
